My Beautiful Trauma
by Nickels35
Summary: When their lives are turns upside down two teenagers find that they are drawn to each other. Sam and Drew find comfort and understanding with each other as it just beginning for them. Alexis and Julian get back together as she dropped a bombshell on him about their daugther the search begins to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Boston, Masschussetts**

 **Sam was numb as they put her father to rest if she was being honest she felt nothing even though she should. He was there for her when her mother walked out on them taking her brother with her and never looked back. Never letting her have a relationship with her older sister who hated his guts just as much as she did.**

 **She didn't even cry when she came home and found him slumped over he looked as if he was beaten to death. Esmerelda was happy she was with them whenever he was killed he didn't even tell her he was in town. Sam was fourteen she found her way to boston on her own without him and had been crashing in her sister's spare bedroom.**

 **Cody wasn't much of a father either he thrived off keep her and her sister apart but she enjoyed being here. It had made her realize that he had lied to her alot about how Kat felt about her. Her sister loved her and with him gone she was the only family she had left Sam sat outside of the house just staring.**

 **" Hey Kiddo" Kat said sitting down and passing the teenager a beer,As Sam looked at her strangely. " Trust me it will take the edge off" she said giving it to her as they both sat quietly not knowing what to say to each other. Sam broke the silence " so what happens now your not really old enough to be my guardian the social worker said" she says.**

 **Kat looked at her " Fuck that bitch who the fuck is she to say i can't take in my baby sister" she says. ' Ahhh come on Kat your 19 and you and Olly just got married and you guys want to do married people stuff" the teen says. You will stay with us and you can still see your sister when ever you want' Esmerelda said from behind them.**

 **'Really you guys want to take me in ! Sam said in disbelief as Esmerelda smiled winking at her. " Of course we would that is what godparents are for Samantha and i happen to love you very much" she said kissing Sam on top of her head. Looking down at the ground nervously " what if you change your mind or if i am not worth the trouble" Sam says.**

 **Esmerelda looked at her in shock " you trouble with me have you ever given me trouble Samantha" the woman said. " No but what if was all Sam got when Manolo spoke, What if you love it here and never want to leave us " he said with a grin. Making Sam smile " Sammy you are already family having you stay with us permanently is even better then you staying a couple times a year he said.**

 **" But what if i get in trouble and they say i can't stay with you guys" Sam said**

 **Ayy mi madre Samantha stop trying to talk us out of this okay you are staying" that is the end of the story now Elena you can stop eavesdropping.**

 **" YES YOU GET TO STAY MY GOSH SAMMY CUT THE B.S YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO" Elle says with a grin. All Sam could do smile as she jumped up going after her best friend who was just equally excited as she was.**

 **'Pa i can take care of her you know" Kat said**

 **Esmerelda and Manolo looked at the young woman " we know you can Katherine but she is right you are young and recently married. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of taking care of a teenager your 19 Kat you should be having fun as well" the woman says.**

 **And its not like she would be with strangers or a group home she is with family and you don't have to worry her she will be safe Manolo said. Yeah i know i just i wanted her with me so bad all theses years and so did my mom and i have her now but my mom is gone" Kat says. As Esmerelda hugged her she may be gone in the flesh but she is never forgotten mi amor and we won't forget her either she replies.**

 **"Now about this move to New York are we all going " Kat asked**

 **Manolo smirked "off course we are its a family move this family stays together" he says.**

* * *

 **Port Charles , New York**

 **His whole life had been turned upside down his parents and his baby brother were gone and his sister was in a coma. He thought that was the worse part of it but then he finds out his father wasn't his biological father. And that he was going to have to live with these people he didn't even know and his sister he would be staying in Maryland with his aunt.**

 **It hurt like hell to leave her but he would go back for her when he turned 18 his jaw clenched. As he stared out the window at all the manicured lawns and the big fancy houses rolling his eyes. " You have two older brothers A.J and Jason and another younger sister named Emily she is a sweet girl you and her will get along just fine.**

 **Your brothers well they will be a little more difficult but i hope you guys will get along eventually. When the limo pulled up into the house seeing a big woman open the door shouting something to someone inside. As another woman came out waiting for them to get out of the car with a smile.**

 **"Well son this is your new home" Alan said opening the car door and got out, Drew got out reluctantly putting his bag on his shoulder. Andrew i want you to meet my wife Dr. Monica Quartermaine" Alan said introducing them, hello the teen said politely as they usher him into the house.**

 **'These are you grandparents " Edward and Lila , this is Emily just then Ned and A.J came into the den bickering. As Tracey scoffed " Geeze Alan another one we don't want him here anymore we did your last bastard" she says.**

 **Can It Tracey" Monica spat**

 **When Drew replied coldly " I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here lady" he says glaring at her. Tracey honey stop " Lila said**

 **" May i be excused" Drew asked**

 **' I supposed you can meet everyone else later Alice will show you to your room' Alan said. As the big woman who opened the door came over to take his bag which he refused as she lead him up stairs. He you go Dr. Q put all your things here he didn't know how you would want it but you can changer it if you want" th woman said.**

 **In which Drew just shook his head " Thank you ma'am" he said as Alice smiled and left the room. All he could do was look around it may have looked like his old room but it was nothing like it. As the tears start to form in his eyes grabbing his bag and made his way downstairs.**

 **He could hear was the arguing some much so that nobody heard him leave the house counting the money in his pocket all he had to do was make it to the train station. Walking down the street quietly when a convertible with two girls rolled by him. That is when the one in the passenger seat spoke " hey gorgeous where you heading to" she said pulling up her shades.**

 **While her friend shook her head laughing that is when he noticed she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever saw. The moment their eyes connected it was as if the world stopped when her friend spoke " Do you want a ride some where because it will get you there faster" she says.**

 **As he shrugs " Sure the train station please" he said jumping into the backseat without hesitation.**

 **Hi i'm Sam this is my god sister Elena" she says.**

 **'Drew " he said shaking her hand as they gazed into each others eyes**

 **Sam smiled nice to meet you Drew she said winking at Elle she pulled her hand back. The teens drove around stopping on the docks to get some food, he laughed at there antics they reminded him of him and his best friend.**

 **" So where you heading Drew" Sam asked**

 **'Anywhere far away from here' he answers**

 **" Aww i was hoping you could show us around" She said pouting he smiled wondering if she knew just how cute it was. As they hopped back into the car " i couldn't show you around its actually my first day in town" he says.**

 **Rats its our second day here Elena answered, look we can all be friends if you weren't leaving buddy we would miss you but i understand the need to get away Sam says. Half way to the train station as they turned a corner All of a sudden they heard the sirens behind them. Which made the both of both girls cursed under their breathe as they both smiled as he came over tot he car" good afternoon officer what can we do you for " Elle said.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ages Sam , Elle are 14 ,Drew is 16, Kat and Olly are 19, K.K is 16, Emy is 10, Krissy is and Molly isn't born yet. Michael is 4 and ( Morgan Carly pregnant with him)_ _Emily 14, Jason 21, A.J 24 ,Karina and Santiago 22 Sonny is 26 Carly is 23. Nikolas 17, Lucky 15, Elizabeth 14, Sarah 16_

 **Alexis's lake house**

 **" Why didn't you tell me we had a daughter all this time Alexis" Julian said angrily he couldn't believe his girlfriend.**

 **' Because i thought she was dead all this time so i didn't think it was necessary to tell you" she replied. What do you mean you thought she was dead you should have told me when you were pregnant i would have been there he said feeling slighted. I was going to tell you but my father found out before i had a chance to tell you and he had me give her up for adoption she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Feeling bad for taking his anger out on her " why didn't you call me when you found out" he said as the tears filled his eyes as well. Wiping the tears away " i was so scared when the nurse told me i wanted to tell you but she had already called him and he wa in town already. So he came and took over and that was the end of it.**

 **And when i got older i went to look for her but the file said she died when she was three years old in a car accident. Which recently i found out it was a lie she was given to the wrong parents then the ones i was promised Alexis said getting up and paced back and forth.**

 **"Do we know who got our daughter" Julian asked**

 **She shook her head " all i know was she given up on the baby black market there is no record of who adopted her. And Stefan is trying to find the guy from the adoption agency because he has going missing since i confronted him a few weeks ago she says. Clenching his fist Julian's blood boiled his little girl was sold like cattle and he missed 14 years of her life.**

 **" Where going to find her i promise you that what is this guys name i am going to find that son of a bitch" he said. Just she heard baby Krissy crying writing the mans name down then going to get the baby. Then she stopped " don't get back into that life we just found our way back together i don't want to lose you" she says before leaving.**

 **As she went to tend to Kristina while Viola was outside playing in the pool her phone rang" Yes D.A Davis are you sure you need me to come down there okay" she says.**

 **PCPD**

 **Neither one of you look like you are 18 so tell the truth" Garcia says**

 **Elle rolled her eyes and turned to Sam "** **Sabes que este puto es insultante, como que tenemos que parecer viejos para ser nuestra edad" she says as Sam laughed. We have rights just because you don't believe it doesn't mean we are not 18 Sam said with a shrug. Alot of people believe in Santa Claus but it doesnt make him real" Elle continued, as Garcia stood annoyed as he and Mac watched the girls.**

 **" Start telling the truth were did you get these fake id's from" Mac asked sternly**

 **Causing the both girls to look at each other still laughing " again like we said we already told numnuts over there the truth he and dickhead here Sam said pointing at Garcia. They chose not to believe it so here we are Elle said with a shrug, as Alexis strolled in.**

 **' Are these the girls in question" she asked**

 **When Garcia spoke " do they look 18 to you Ms. Davis i ran there prints we are just waiting on it to come back" the detective asked**

 **" Well if we are basing everything off looks you look smart but your not obviously" Sam said shaking her head. "Obviously Elle said , that is when she saw K.K walking in but Elle did she just smirked**

 **' Something funny Ms. Soto' Garcia said**

 **I'm just admiring the vast stupidity on you and this department because someone doesn't look they way they are suppose to its a problem' Elle says. Several minutes later the prints came back it is correct Detective the lab tec said. This is Elena Soto and Samantha DiSanto the man said " Ohh vast stupidity now can you uncuff us please before i start handing out law suits" she said.**

 **Hoping to hurry up and get out of the precinct as they made it out the precinct when Drew stepped out. " Hey " she said scaring both girls , " shit Drew what the hell we thought you took off" Sam said as they got into the car. When K.K came running out the precinct and jumped into the back seat "** **vamos cono vamos a venir" he said as they sped off.**

 **' Shit i knew it" Garcia said cursing as the put an apb out on the car**

 **K.K looked at Drew " who are you" he asked**

 **" Oh K.K this is our friend Drew we met him earlier walking to the train station " Sam said as drove home. Oh what's up bro i'm K.K i'm her cousin he said** **they made it home just in time putting the car into the garage. As the teenagers rushed in house noticing Drew Esmerelda turned to her husband " did we pick up an extra teenager that we didn't know of" she asked.**

 **When he turned seeing Drew who Sam was pulling along with her he got up " I know he isn't one of ours" Manolo said approaching. ' Oh hi Tio this is my friend Drew can he stay for dinner Olly can take him home later preferably not in the mustang" she said smiling. As Manolo sighs " did you two went joy riding again in my car again" he asked pinching his nose bridge.**

 **" Papi it was just such a beautiful day and its a drop top" Elena said**

 **' Go away from me before i change my mind" he said as they ran off as his wife laughed and shook her head.**

 **Quartermaine mansion**

 **" My son is missing he is about 5'11 blonde hair, blue eyes he is 16 years old" Alan said frantically explaining it to officer.**

 **That is when Garcia saw A.J and Jason confused " your sons are here", Not A.J and Jason my youngest son his name is Andrew. He just moved in with us today the doctor said as his wife tried to calm him "Dad we are going to check the train station" A.J said as he and Jason left.**

 **Wait did he have a gray and blue nike gym bag with him" Garcia asked**

 **Alan's head flew up " Yes he did where did you see him" the doctor said getting up**

 **I didn't see him but one of the other officers did because he pulled over in a car with two teenage girls and a young man who they let go because he had his adequate ID on him" the detective answered.**

 **"So where was this" Alan asked**

 **Right before you get to the train station of old pine road it was no more then two hours ago" Garcia said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tavares Lake house**

 **"So where's your parents because that guy doesn't look like your dad" Drew asked.**

 **Sam chuckled " because he isn't he is my godfather my mother she split when i was young and my father is dead" she says.**

 **"I'm sorry Sam i didn't know" he said regretfully**

 **She shrugs it off " don't sweat it my dad was a dick he got what he deserved what about you huh why are you running away" she asked.**

 **He looked down " umm" Drew said , when Sam said hey if you don't want to talk about it ; its totally fine you know " she says picking up his face to look at her. As he stared into her eyes " you have the prettiest brown eyes i have ever seen" Drew says.**

 **" Whose your friend Sammy" Kat asked interrupting the teens**

 **' Hey this my friend Drew and this is my sister and legal guardian" Sam said as she winked at him.**

 **Kat looked at Drew " you put your hands on my sister i will break your fucking arms and feed it to my dog capiche" she says. All Sam could do shake her head As Drew was thrown " I...I..." was all he got out. When Kat smirked " relax kid i was just fucking with" she said patting him on the back " no funny business Sammy" she says getting in the pool.**

 **" Nothing you wouldn't do" Sam replies with a devious grin when Elle came out side in her bathing suit.**

 **' You guys are going out on the lake like that" she asked, umm No let me go change come with us Drew it will be fun Sam says going inside to change. When Kat looked over at Drew hey you can go in the pool house and change if you want " Thank you" he said not sure of what to say.**

 **Elle looked at him then at Kat " she did the whole you touch my sister i break your arms and feed it to her dog shitck" she asked as he shook his head. As Kat laugh come on he is the first boy she has ever bought home and its a good shitck to use" she reasons. " I'm sorry about her she has zero home training Elle says, as more people come out the house and Elle introduced him.**

 **Drew felt more comfortable with these people then he felt with that supposed family they made him feel welcomed. When he came back from changing there she was this little dark haired angel full of endless energy.**

* * *

 **Quartermaine mansions**

 **They had search for hours for Drew but to no avail could they find him.**

 **" Alan dear we will find him " Lila said to her son, when Monica came in well I just called his grandmother in Baltimore. So she said she would call us if and when he turns up there she says.**

 **As she rubbed Alan's back who was running on fumes since he found out about Drew he was angry that Carolyn never told him. Not just that but some other man was raising his child a child he never knew he had.**

 **She had called him on her deathbed telling him all her mother was Ailing. Who was preparing to move to Port Charles Alan didn't want to just take everything the boy knew from him. After all this young man stood adamantly by his sister's bed side the twelve year old was in a coma. In an accident that claimed his parents and younger brother who was only 8 year old.**

 **He flew out to Maryland to meet him and get to know him Drew had took the news pretty hard. Even worse when he had to leave his sister behind which the young man would have no part of. That is why they decided to have his grandmother and his sister out to Port Charles.**

 **Alan stood by the terrace doors when Monica came up behind him and hugged him. "A penny for your thoughts" she asked looking up at him, Monica I don't know what to do to connect to the boy.**

 **Oh Alan I don't believe that for a second you raised our boys they are pretty amazing 'she said. That is different Monica I raised them their whole lives i just found out about him a month ago. Monica he and I don't have a history to draw from all he knows is he was happy where ughhh i'm just so angry she never told me but at the same time i understand he said.**

 **She rubbed his back " he will come around but his word was just upended and it is still fresh losing everyone he loved" Monica says. No one heard Drew come in sneaking in and went upstairs to his room plopping on the bed. He sat there thinking of everything he just wanted things to go back to how it use to be playing with his baby brother.**

 **As the tears start to slide down his face picking up the phone " hey yeah i'm here i don't know but for you i will try" Drew answered with a smirk. Before speaking " have anyone every told you that your bossy for someone so small. Yeah i'm sorry your not small you just haven't grown yet right" he said with a chuckle.**

* * *

 **Alexis and Julian's Lakehouse**

 **It was dark by the time he came back " i didn't know if you were coming back" she said as he came entered the house. " Where are the girls" he asked, with their fathers fathers tonight i kind of needed to think" Alexis says.**

 **" Me too you want to know what i thought of birthdays, holidays picking her up when she fell off her bike everything we missed" Julian said with tears in his eyes.**

 **I do the same thing i wonder what she is doing is she okay but i need you to know i never wanted to give her up Alexis says. He sat down next to her " I'm sorry i wasn't there i should have i would have fought for you and her he says.**

 **As she holds his face i know you would have as the tears streams down her face" but don't cry okay because i am going to find her and bring her home to us " Julian says. So we need to talk to your brother we know your father put her up for adoption. But she wasn't adopted by the people she was supposed to and she was given up on the black Market.**

 **So we need the start there and we will find that son of a bitch that just sold our daughter. I already put out the word to some of my father's old associates to find him so we can get answers. To know who we are looking for Julian says, do we really want to call on your father's contacts then they would know your alive and you walked away for a reason she says.**

 **He sighed " What choice do i have Alexis Robert Scorpio is dead who else can i ask" he says, I do know but i can't go to anyone that works for my brother then Helena would know. And i can't put a target on our daughters back where ever she is we can't just take her you know Alexis says.**

 **" I never signed away my rights Alexis we can start there right so lets start there" he said hugging her. Laying her head on his chest " We start there you know she turned 14 this year i always wondered what she is like does she have a good life. Is she happy how many times have i passed her and didn't know it" she says as they laid there quiet on the sofa. Thinking of their daughter and what kind of life she had have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tavares Lake house**

 **Sam smiled as she hung up the phone " so what happened with Drew" Elle said plopping on the bed next to her. Nothing i just called to see if he got home okay and told him to try and not leave" she answers. Elle looked at her and smiled " you like him" she said making her friend blush.**

 **" Oh shut up already he is cute though" Sam says with a wide smile. Yeah he is pretty fly for a white guy but I need that chocolate in my life, milk chocolate, hot chocolate caramel Elle said. As Sam covered her mouth " I know Elle maybe you'll meet someone when school starts" she says.**

 **Elle turned around on to her stomach " how are you with Cody 's death and all and that person leaving the note" she asked. Sighing " I don't know Elle at this point what can i do he is dead they took whatever he had it has nothing to do with me" she answers.**

 **That is when Emy knocked on the door before peeking in " the polo here" she says. As Sam and Elle looked at each other then her silently cursing themselves.**

 **"Good night officers how can we help you " Manolo asked, as he wife came to see what the commotion was about. Do you own a mint green 1966 mustang convertible" Garcia asked.**

 **" Yes I do officer" he answered**

 **'Well one of my guys pulled over to teenager in this same car I don't know how they managed to beat the fingerprint scanner but they did Garcia said.** **Discúlpame, por favor** **did they commit any crimes were speeding or being mischievous" Esmerelda asked.**

 **No they were not they were two underage drivers with no adult in the vehicle the officer argued. Okay no one was hurt right okay so right them their summons and move on the car wasn't stolen Manolo joked. I mean give the kids a break they are new in town they are just trying to find their way it won't happen again officer he said.**

 **"Detective Garcia" he spoke Manolo smiled nice to meet you Detective Garcia he says.**

 **" And you wouldn't know about a boy they were with he is missing and his father is looking for him" the detective said. Manolo shook his head nope in do not officer my girls know nothing about the boy" he answered.**

 **Well goodnight sir you should think about putting some restraints on those kids before they get in real trouble Garcia said leaving. After the officer was gone " NENA, SAMANTHA" he shouted for them as they looked at each other.**

 **Before Sam jumped under the blanket and pretending to sleep as Elle did the same at the other end of the bed. As he made it to the door and looked inside " Nena, Sammy" he called to them. Watching them suspiciously" you know I know you two aren't sleeping" he says.**

 **Determined to pull it off neither girl moved he looked at his wife " guess they don't want to ride that beautiful boat all summer" he said. " Oh come in that is so underhanded Manny " Sam says as the adults laughed.**

 **Nice try did you guys forget to tell us he was a runaway Esmerelda asked, as Elle peeks from under the blanket. He wasn't running away per say he was going home away from the people he lives with now Sam says.**

* * *

 **Quartermaine mansion**

 **" Umm Mr. Alan i found Andrew in his room not to long ago" Alice says as the family all turns. Alan looked at Monica before he made his way out the den and up the stairs with everyone else behind him. Just as Drew was coming downstairs As Alan pulled him in for a hug " you scared us please don't do that again.**

 **Okay I know you have been alot of lost lately and I know they seem like alot and I know it's alot to ask. But please son I need you to try okay Alan said looking him over to make sure he was okay.**

 **" I'm okay I just walked around for a while and stayed on the docks for awhile" Drew said. So where did you meet these girls that you were pulled over with young man. That is unacceptable in this family do you understand that you are a Quartermaine " Edward chimed in.**

 **As Drew's faces tighten " Listen you old blow horn I am a Cain no amount of name change that" the boy said. Enough father let me handle this Andrew talk to me okay Alan says, you are going to let him run all over you yes something horrible happen but we all have to make changes.**

 **And adjust to the situation we are not going to just give you a pass to be rude because you're hurting. So are we never knowing you since you were little and being in your life Edward says.**

 **" DAMN IT FATHER LET ME HANDLE IT" Alan said with a roared, as Edward was taken back by it. "Enough everyone please no more arguing Andrew darling I know your angry and hurt but you are safe here" Lila says with her soft kind eyes.**

 **His faced softens " I don't want to be here I just want to go home where everything made sense" Drew says as he backs up and walks out. " Andrew wait " Alan called to him but the young man kept on going, just then Monica put her hand on his shoulder.**

 **"Let him take some time he isn't going anywhere" she says, as Alan gives her an incredulous look. " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT MONICA HE TRIED TO LEAVE HIS FIRST NIGHT HERE" he says. As she smiled " if you didn't notice he had on shorts he didn't have his bag with him and he smelled like cologne" she answers her husband.**

 **" Give the kid a break he didn't grow up in a dysfunctional family his father I mean the man that raised him was a high ranking man in the navy. His mom was a doctor he isn't use to the bickering and family feuds" Ned said sarcastically. Alice walked over to the door " if it helps Mr. Alan he is walking back and forth in the driveway.**

 **That is when the heard a loud commotion at the rapid sounds of motorcycles that had them run to the door. Only to watch Drew peel of on the back of one of the motorcycles. As Edward rushed to the phone to call the gate house but got no answer everyone watched in dismay.**

 **Jason looked over at A.J "well I think things are going to get a hell of alot interesting around here" he said with a grin.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **As they jumped off the motorcycles " Woohoo that was Awesome " Sam said with a big grin as Elle got off of Santiago's. Kat smiled " glad you like it but don't give any bright ideas, girls and Drew try not to get in so much trouble okay" she says kissing girls on the cheek.**

 **Before turning to Drew "hey run away trust me it isn't as bad keep your head up kid"Kat says which made him smirk. " Yeah girl girls try not to get in to much trouble but if you do call us" Olly counters. Causing both Santiago and Kat to look at him strangely " we only been here a few days and they already have the cops on our doorstep" Santiago says.**

 **" Oh shit yeah stay out of trouble and Drew keep them walking the line" Oliver said recanted making both girls turn to Drew. Who had an oh shit facial expressions as he shook his head at Oliver who chuckled at him. "Bye guys call when you need a ride to K.k should be meeting up with you guys"" she said as they sped off.**

 **Sam turned to Elle " so how do we stay out of trouble exactly" she says, as her friend shrugged " I don't know Sammy this is us we're talking about" she replies. Then turning to Drew " Any ideas" they both say simultaneously taking him by surprise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **He watched them scam almost every vendor they stopped at " um i have money if you guys want to play" Drew said. As both girls looked at him and laughed " So do we Drew we are just choosing now to pay" Elle said. Sam put her hand on his shoulder " it is more fun hustling these suckers then to give them our hard earned allowances" she said with a grin.**

 **Just then Elle caught on to someone following them " Sammy heads up let's roll" she turning to walk away. When a young man shouted " Hey Stop" as Both girls bolted in the opposite direction with Drew choosing to follow Sam as they ran. Sam wasn't watching to where she was going when she ran into Kristina who hit the ground hard.**

 **She stopped picked her up "sorry about that kid she said giving Kristina the teddy bear she stole and winked at her as Drew apologized. Before continuing after as he caught up to her after they were out of the park. As she took off her t shirt and put on the shirt she had tired around her waist " Sam what about Elena" he asked. When someone said " what about me " Elle said putting a hat on Drew's head as Sam pulled off the button down shirt he head on and put it in her bag.**

 **As they continued to walk out the park with Elle walking on the other side when Jagger ran by " hey did you guys see a two girls and a guy run past" he asked. Sam shook her head " No sir i did not" she answered as Jagger cursed under his breathe as they left meeting Elle by Kelly's. That is when they bust out laughing " worked like a charm " Elle said, as Sam smiled as always she replies.**

 **Alexis picked up Krissy soothing her while she cried as Tina told Garcia what happened when he saw Jagger come back. " Did you find them" the detective asked, no i didn't as Sonny made his way over " hey sweetheart daddy's here" he said rubbing her back. That is when Tina noticed the teddy bear " Krissy sweetie where did you get that from" she asked.**

 **" The lady gave it to me after i fell" the little girl said wiping her tears, do you know how she looks the officer asked. She had long black hair and she was pretty Krissy answered, as Alexis looked at Garcia sympathetically. " Sorry we couldn't be more help she said as he walked away, i think they kind of hustled a few of the vendors Jagger says.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **" This is where you guys where" he said tossing them different clothes, hmm no we kind of went to the fair without you but you were taking to long there silicon valley Elle answered. "And we were getting bored weren't we Drew" Sam said with a grin, as K.K shook his head that is bullshit well did y'all do anything fun he asked.**

 **When they noticed a kid shove another one away " Look man i don't care if you saved her or not i don't want you around my baby sister" Lucky spat glaring at Nikolas. As Emily tried to break it up " she is my baby sister to Lucky whether you like it or not your mother is my mother remember" Nikolas replies. ' Come on Lucky don't do this all he did was say hi and give her a flower " Emily pleaded as she watched Nikolas.**

 **Lucky looked at her incredulously " I don't trust him Em he is no different then the rest of them evil maniacs" he said. At that moment Elle had enough getting up " Looking here dickhead give the kid a fucking break all he did was say hi and gave sunshine here a flower" she said winking at Lulu. His jerked up " Who the hell are you" listen i just happen to overhear you railing on him and i personally hate a bully especially when someone is just being nice. And i am Elle and you would be wise not to push me because my hands don't discriminate" she says.**

 **" Whose a bully" Kat said coming in with Olly, Karina and Santiago behind her as they watched there younger siblings. " Oh this dilhole right here" Elena responds, why don't you just mind your own business this has nothing to do with you Lucky said. Well you made it my business by being a dilhole and if nobody else will stand up for this kid i will.**

 **That is when Sam got up " yeah shove him again i will put you on your ass" she said with a shrug. Just then Ruby walked over " Lucky is there a problem" she said as Elle looked at her then to Sam as she rolled her eyes. " There will be if he doesn't back off and give the kid a break" she says.**

 **Ruby looked over at Nikolas " well kids its over so everyone to their corners. Lucky honey just leave it alone he did a nice thing the older woman says Suddenly Emily looked " Drew" she said looking over to him as she tries to calm Lucky.**

 **" You know this guy Em wait he's Alan's other son right you should pick better friends pal" Lucky said. As Sam and Elle looked at each other then to to Kat and Olly who both shrugged when they both turned around punching Lucky. Knocking him back on the ground as everyone else looked on both girls looked down at him.**

 **"Asshole" Sam says**

 **" Pendejo" Elle says as they both walked of Drew looked at him " maybe you shouldn't be a dick later Emily" he said leaving. That is when Ruby stepped in " Don't touch him again you hear me" she said daring the girls , when Karina spoke listen Miss i apologize where going she said putting the money on the table. Kat looked her and laughed " yeah right i wish you would touch my sister but they already made their point " she shrugged and walked away.**

 **That is when Karen brought Lucky a towel for his nose " do yo want me to call Jagger" she asked. Emily honey do you know who those girls where with your brother the older woman said turning to her. No Ma'am i didn't even know he met any friends yet" she replies, well call your parents i don't think they want him with those kind of friends Ruby says.**

* * *

 **Luke's**

 **Sonny walked in with Stone with him " Hey Sonny my main man, Stone" Lucky said greeting them. " Is he here yet Luke " he asked, when Lucky, Sly, Emily and Lulu came in " Luke" Emily called to him. As he turned around as the man rushed forward " who'd you get into a fight with Cowboy" he asked. " These girls at Kelly's didn't like how i was talking to the satan's spawn" he answered.**

 **That is when Manolo, Florio, and Joe walked into the room " Gentlemen just go to the back"Luke said. " You have a bleeder here Luke i can take a look at it i deal with several in my house" Manolo said looking at Lucky nose. Luke looked on can you tell me what happen Ms. Quartermaine, Sly he asked as Sly put his arms up and shrugged.**

 **"Well we took Lesley Lu to the fair like we said and then we went to Kelly's where we ran into Nikolas he stopped and gave her a flower and said Hello. When he and Lucky got into then some girls that were with my brother Drew said Lucky was being a jerk. And Ruby stepped in to break it up but it escalated i don't know how but they hit him at the same time Emily said.**

 **As Manolo and Florio looked at each other then to Joe" where they two girls dark hair one in red about yay here high and the other green about 5'5" Florio asked. Shaking his head as she Emily shook her head yes which in turn Manolo laughed. Well I apologize Luke i see your son has met my girls" he said wiping his hands after cleaning Lucky up.**

 **Joe laughed " what did you do kid"he said, i didn't do anything they should have just minded there own business Lucky answered. " Hey there cowboy" Luke said pulling the teenager aside and speaking to him before hugging him. " Your mother should be at the house go home and changed " Luke said watching them leave.**

 **"Geeze really Manny" Luke says, Manolo shrugged " my girls only go on the defense if they feel something is unfair i do apologize Luke shall we " he finishes. As Luke lead all of them to his office 'hey can we get some food back here he calls to his manager"as he left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Emily knocked on the door " you were really a jerk today " she says opening the door looking at Drew. Who just shook his head " No i wasn't your friend was that Nikolas kid didn't ask for any of this but your friend seems to make it his fault. Well i got news for you Em he did ask to be dropped out of the blue to have a whole other family who do like him much.**

 **For something he had nothing to do with and i am sure if he could he would go back to where they didn't exist to him either. And quite frankly he was probably way happier without ever knowing them and you know what i sympathize with the kid i don't want to be here anymore then any of you want me here" Drew said harshly.**

 **" Look your angry and hurt i get i came here with the Quartermaines when mom was dying of cancer. And they kept a promise to my mom and took me in and loved me like their own since then. I get it more then you know your angry because you didn't get to say bye you woke up one day and they were just gone.**

 **But you know what Drew that isn't my fault and being a jerk to everybody else isn't going to make you feel any better Emily says. Seeing the tears in his eyes he looked down at his hands "we had the whole summer planned we would go down to Virginia beach were we spent all of our summers.**

 **My grandparents have a house out there we were going to take Bobbie hiking for the first time and it all gone. Along with the last things i said to them throwing so big teenager tantrum that seem so meaningless now" he said.**

 **As he tears dropped to the floor when Emily sat down next to him and hugged him " i'm sure they loved you regardless and they knew you didn't mean whatever you said. But i promise it will start to make sense again she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither knowing Alan was there listening as he backed up and walked away sighing.**

 **He knew was harboring alot of anger over the lost of his parents and little brother so much pain. And he just wanted to be where everything in his world made sense wiping the tears from his eyes and going to the bedroom.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Elle and Sam sat on the bench down at the docks when they saw Nikolas coming there direction. " Hey kid you really shouldn't let him treat you that way" Elle said jumping down of the bench. Nikolas shrugged " its normal behavior for him " he answered, so what and your supposed to just take it " Sam said.**

 **" Hell no your twice his size brother or no brother and whatever the situation is or wasn't your fault. You have to stand up for yourself people only do what you allow them to and don't feel guilty if next time you have to kick his ass Elle said. As Sam nodded in agreement because he is looking for a fight and you should give it to him just once" she says.**

 **And i bet you kick his ass just once he will back off Elle continued, i apologize i am Nikolas and you two are he said politely. I am Sam and this is Elle" she replies, why so proper huh Elena asked he making him smile. " You could say it's my upbringing" he says with a smile not knowing Laura was listening she had come to talk to him.**

 **After Lucky told her what happen she wished they would get along and she wanted to just get to know him. But she made a promise but it hurt not to but she had to speak to him she didn't like what was going on between him and Lucky. That was the first time she had saw him smile without being around Lulu or Sarah Webber and he was handsome and he was her son.**

 **Well its nice to meet both of you Nikolas said shaking their hand as Sam looked at Elle with a raised eyebrow. As Elle began to laugh " Well its nice to meet you too Nikolas" she said when Sam started to laugh hard. What Sammy i was being just as polite " Elena said, we are not laughing at you Nikolas its just we have never heard anyone our age speak that way Sam tells him.**

 **" Yeah i wasn't being a dick to you now your brother yes" Elle says.**

 **Nikolas smiled " half brother" he responds, Sam shook her head what does that mean i have a sister and we don't have the same mother but i don't ever call her my half sister i call her my sister she says. He and i have different fathers but the same other mother Nikolas said, he is still your brother tell me this who came first you or him Elle asked.**

 **He looked at her strangely " i did why" he asked, well Nikolas my friend you need to put that bitch in his place Sam said. Chuckling " i really don't care for Lucky and its fine he doesn't care for me either but i do love my little sister" he says. They both shook their head " whatever but stop letting him think its okay to treat you like that because it isn't okay and that turning the other cheek shit isn't going to work Elle said.**

 **" Where are you going anyway we are down here waiting for my sister and her husband to pull up in the boat what is your excuse" Sam asked. For some reason he was smitten with these two they spoke their minds and didn't care what others thought. " Oh i am going home" Nikolas respond, wait you live in that house over there Elle pointed at Windermere.**

 **Shaking his head " yes i do" he says, bitching its looks a little creepy but what your like loaded that is why he speaks that way well that totally makes sense now" Sam says. That is when Laura came out " Nikolas can i speak with you" she asked as he stared up at her. Wanting her to want him so much but knowing not to expect anything from her Elle and Sam looked at each other then to Nikolas.**

 **Reading the longing in his eyes and the hurt in hers they figured out what went wrong but before Elle could say something. Sam pulled her along " well see you around Nicky" as the boat pulled up on the dock and they made their way down. He watched them as they walked away as he shook his head " how can i help you Mrs. Spencer" Nikolas said schooling his features.**

 **She knew he was putting his shield back up " i wanted to talk to you about what happen with Lucky earlier" she said. As he sighs and rolls his eyes " umm sorry i have to hurry Uncle Stefan is expecting me for dinner early where meeting with a special guest" he said hurrying off.**

* * *

 **Luke's**

 **"Sonny i won't you to meet my contact Manolo Tavares and Florio Dela Rosa and Joe Cordero" Luke said introducing them. Hi how you doing i'm Michael Corinthos Jr but you can call me Sonny and this is my associate Stone Cates" he says shaking their hands. As Joe looks at Stone then to Florio and Manolo who shrugged.**

 **Luke smiled "shall we gentlemen" he said as they all sat down to hammer out details as Stone hung back just observing. Okay theses are our terms I am a business man Corinthos we will move whatever. Just above all I am a family man no harm comes to my family ever that is a deal breaker Manolo says.**

 **Listen Michael bloodshed is bad for business you can't make money and you have the cops attention. We like to stay under the radar were no one is paying attention to us entiendes Florio says. Sonny shook his head" I can respect that I wouldn't want to anything to happen to my family either. And I can assure you no harm will come to your family he replies as the men shook hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Windermere**

 **" This is all you have on her adoption" Julian asked as he looked through the paper work as Stefan rolled his eyes.**

 **' Yes this is the adoption papers but this family never got Natasha baby because the adoption agency gave her child to someone else. And stole my fathers money and we didn't find out until after Uncle Victor was released when the family contacted him. Letting us know that they never got Sasha and he looked into it the owner of the adoption agency never knew what was going on. The man who handled Sasha's adoption disappeared but we know he is going to stay in the same filled of work.**

 **This was an adoption agency for rich and elite families where you had a say on everything the child couldn't just be put with just anyone. She was a Cassadine for crying out loud they needed to know what was going on at all times. But had i known i would have fought to keep her as my own my father had insisted i do my military training Stefan says.**

 **Closing his eyes and sighing " so how do we find this son of a bitch and who he gave my daughter to" Derek said. Sitting back " Well Mr. Wells i am working on that i have my people looking for him Natasha tipped him off in her anger. But i understand she was angry when she went to find her child and there was nothing and it has been 14 years Stefan said.**

 **When Nikolas came " Good afternoon Uncle, Mr. Wells" he said politely, How was your outing with Ms. Webber Stefan inquired of the young man. As Nikolas sat it was well Uncle Stefan i ran into Lucky and Lesley Lu he said fixing his watch. Watching his nephew " and how was that " he asked, the usual sanctimonious dribble he always says. But he got knocked of his pedestal and that was the highlight of my afternoon Nikolas said with a smile.**

 **" Hey i am going to take these i will give this to my private investigator" Mr. Wells said, as Stefan nodded in agreement as the man left.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **He and Florio walked through the door " good evening my Reina" Manolo said kissing his wife on the cheek. As did Florio " Manita is our wayward youth here" he asked, umm no they are not here they took the boat out on the lake a while ago leaving me to some peace and quiet. Why what did they do now seeing as they like to keep us busy Esmerelda said as she folded the clothes.**

 **Both men smiled as Manolo stepped in helping her fold the clothes " it depends on how you look at it you know " Florio said as he poured himself a drink shaking her head. " Okay well on one hand we would be very proud that they stuck up for someone who was being bullied. But at the same time they put Luke's boy on his ass in front of several people and got off on the wrong foot with Ruby Manolo says.**

 **As Florio spoke " it was still funny poor kid didn't know what to do i still say if he gave Elle and Sam that attitude. He kind of walked into that one you know how much they hate a bully and with Sam use to getting picked on because she was small" he said. When the back door opened making the adults turn around " hello Nena's " Manolo says with a smile.**

 **Which made the kids look at him strangely " umm why are you looking at us like that we didn't do anything today i swear" Elle said. As her uncle started to laugh making Sam's radar go up Manolo shook his head. Did the two of you hit a young boy while your older siblings co-signed it " come on pa that kid was a dick' Kat says.**

 **" Yeah his brother was just trying to be nice and he wanted to put all the family drama on this kid like it was his fault and wasn't he was born into "Sam replies. As he and Elena plopped down next to him " Papi he treated this kid like he was dirt on the bottom of his shoes and it irked me" Elena said.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " listen Nena's in this life people are going to piss you off all the time but your not going to be able to hit them. Because you want to you have to always be smarter then they are use your brain Samantha you have an incredible gift of gab use that to your advantage. Elena use your gift of commending a room and own them make them do your bidding.**

 **Sam and Elena groaned " we don't have to apologize to that dilhole" they asked simultaneously, Lucky no Ms. Ruby yes you too Katherine " Manolo says. Look let me tell you something Nikolas's family kidnapped Lucky's mother who is Nikolas mother. And forced her to marry his father and lying too her saying her husband was dead but he wasn't. Both Elena and Sam sighs and rolled their eyes " Okay Papi we get that but that isn't Nikolas fault" Elle says.**

 **And your right it isn't his fault but that is the situation his family has done alot to the Spencer family to warrant the dislike and vise versa. That is just the situation that it is mi ninas i know you don't like it i don't either but we can't change anything. But you can change how the two of you react now you are both way smarter then Lucky is use it to your advantage he said with a grin as he kissed both girls.**

* * *

 **The Outback**

 **"Bartender can we get glass of scotch my friend just turned twenty one and we are celebrating" she said. The young man smiled " i never seen your around here where are you from" he asked as he gave them their drinks. Smiling at him " Well my friend and i where passing through see we are going to Canada to visit a friend of ours" she said.**

 **He smiled " Miguel" stretching his hand out , I am Sophia and this is my friend Angela Elle said as she flirted with him as they drank. After about an hour that is when Alan walked in as the hostess showed them to their table. He thought it would be a good idea for them to get out the house just him , Monica and the kids.**

 **When Emily looked up whispering to Drew " isn't that your friends over there" she said, as he looked over shaking his head. Watching them toast when Sam recognized Monica from the hospital from when they went with Esmerelda. Then she noticed Drew who just smiled these girls were going to get him in so much trouble and he would enjoy all of it. Elle turned around " Sammy i think it is time for us to go now because that cop Mac just walked in" she said as they finished their drink.**

 **" Miguel mi amor you have been amazing thank you" she said putting her shades on as her and Sam went separate ways leaving. " Hey wait do you need a cab or a ride you had a few drinks " Miguel responds. " Umm no darling our friend is coming to pick us up thanks though " Elena says.**

 **As Elle was leaving she ran right Alan " sorry sir i got go" she said leaving in a hurry he looked at her suspiciously he got ready to go after her. That is when Drew spoke " can we eat already" he asked giving Elle the chance to get away.**

 **As she made outside "Woohooo that was fast i bumped into Dr. Quartermaine and your boyfriend did me a solid and distracted him"Elle said. " Huh what boyfriend" Sam said confused, Drew! Sam Drew Elle says as they walked off. Plucking her " he isn't my boyfriend" she says in her defense, smiling but you want him to be Elena says with a grin.**

 **"Come on Sammy i know you do" she says putting her arm around her friend as they walked. Just as K.K pulled up " Hey primo bar crawl shall we" they said looking at him with devious grins as he smiled. " Let's go muchacha's he said as they drove off away not knowing Joe was following them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kelly's diner**

 **Manolo brought the girls inside " good afternoon Ms .Spencer I believe you ran into my girls the other day" he said. Yes I did they were a little slippy with me" Ruby replies, well i truly apologize for their behaviors nina's he says.**

 **" Yeah we're sorry for being rude to you" they said simultaneously, well thank you but don't you think you owe that young man an apology the older woman said. Both girls scoffed "No " they said one after the other,** **Papi, ¿qué es esta mierda que dijiste que nos disculpamos con ella ahora que quiere que nos disculpemos con ese lambon? (Papi you said we come and apologize to her now she wants us to apologize to that ass kisser".**

 **Sam Looked at Manny" no offense lady but that is so not happening that kid is a tool" she says. When Manolo plucks her "Owww what was that for we apologize and it wasn't good enough she want one for that bone head too"Sam said rubbing her arm. Well honey that sweet young man you call a bone head is my nephew and you attacked him" Ruby said.**

 **Elle groans " are you serious like he attacked Nikolas but i guess that's okay. Your nephew was being bully and you didn't step in to tell him it wasn't okay. None off your family drama is Nikolas fault he just a kid thrown into the situation AHHH CONO" she said storming outside.**

 **I do apologize Ms. Spencer they are very vocal about bullying it hits close to home my deal with Luke was to be respect of you now the kids will handle their own issues and with that they left. " Nena" he called looking at his daughter who was so much like him he didn't fault her for not apologizing to Lucky. " Mija listen to me i understand and you girls are not wrong so just remember what i said i hitting people" Manolo says leading them away.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Why am i here again" Kat said complaining as Esmerelda looked at her with a smile while Sam and Elle laughed. " Well my dear Katherine you need work and since you insisted on not going to school here you are" the older woman said. Kat groans " i already have a job Ma and you know i don't like people " she replies while the younger ones still laughed.**

 **Sam looked at her sister and shook her head " you do know your not going to win right" she said watching Kat. "Shush Sammy i know but i have to put up a hell of a fight" Kat said when Dr. Hardy came over. " Good afternoon Dr. Tavares i guess these are the girls " he said, " Yes these are them this is Katherine DiSanto she is 19 and this is my daughter in law" she says.**

 **Making Dr. Hardy turn to look at her " wow 19 a little young to be married what do you want to do with your future young lady" he asked. As Esmerelda watched Kat to see if she would say something slick and god forbid tell the truth. " Ahh umm right now i am undecided i have guardianship of my little sister i just haven't thought about sir" Kat answered. The older man shook his head " well you should consider going to school until you do**

 **And these two this one is my eldest my daughter Elena she wants to be a doctor and my god daughter Samantha DiSanto these two can be candy stripers and they are 14" Esmerelda answer. My grand daughter Lizze and Sarah are around your age they are here for the summer you guys and getting along perfectly. That is when Kat starts to laugh as Elle and Sam cringed at the idea "** **Mami somos buenos, Sammy y yo somos un dúo, no un trío o un cuarteto, solo dos, yo y ella"(** _Mami we are good Sammy and i are a duo not a threesome or a foursome just two me and her_ **) Elle says.**

 **Esmerelda gave them both a stern look while Kat try to restrain from laughing "** **así que un trío o cuarteto huh" Kat says to her sister. As she puts her arms around her watching both Sam and Elle roll their eyes as Elle grumble so her mother couldn't hear her. " We are a tag team we don't need any outsiders their probably squares" she whispered to Sam. When Monica made her way over " Dr. Hardy, Dr. Tavares" she said greeting them as the girls smiled.**

 **" Dr. Tavares take them downstairs to HR and get them set up there" Dr. Hardy said saying his goodbyes as he left. " Oh these must be your girls am i right" Monica says, yes Elena eldest daughter Emelda is at home with her brother and Katherine and Samantha DiSanto my daughter in law and my god daughter" Esmerelda answers.**

 **Monica smiles " well its nice to meet you all i have a daughter and a son around their age we should get them together" she says. "Andrew's family my girls brought him home some time ago" Dr. Tavares says, as Sam and Elle silently cursed themselves. " Ahh i see its beginning to become more clear " Dr. Quartermaine says as they make their way down to HR.**

* * *

 **Jake's**

 **After a boring day the passing out magazines to hospital patients they decided to go play some pool. They were there for a while doing shoots when Drew got there " i see you girls started the party without me " he said with a grin, as they smiled at him " we are the party Drew" Sam said.**

 **What Drew didn't know that Lucky saw him go into Jakes he contemplated calling Alan but when he looked up he saw Jason so he sold. Him a story that he was worried about Drew for Emily sake and he didn't want to get him in trouble. Smirking as Jason and Keesha ran out to get to Jakes when they did get there.**

 **They noticed he wasn't alone he was playing pool and drinking a beer with two girls when Jason stormed over. Snatching the beer out of his hand " what is the matter with you" he said " What the Hell" Drew says, that is when he noticed Sam who tried to walk away. Your the girl from the hospital that was with Dr. Tavares" he said to her as she tried to give Elle the chance to walk away.**

 **But Keesha stopped her " Cono" Elle says, " Learn from A.J's issues with alcohol Drew and aren't you guys a little young to be a place like this. Your teenagers how are you drinking " Jason chastised, rolling her eyes placing her hand on Jason's shoulders. " With there is a will there is a way Dr. Buzzkill" Sam says as Elle begin to laugh " paging Dr. Buzzkill report to the hub" she said**

 **" Let's go now " Jason demanded as Keesha went and talked to the bartender about the situation. Not not knowing that both girls slipped away when Jason walked over to the bartender who had gotten loud with Keesha. " Look Miss i am telling you i checked the ID myself its legit" he said, yeah well it wasn't pal and you better be lucky that i don't have this place shut down Jason says.**

 **As they turned to leave and they didn't see the three teenagers " Jason where did you they " Keesha said. When they ran out the bar only to see a car pulling off " Damn it now i have to call my dad and Dr. Tavares" he said. " You sure you want to do that he is acting out Jason talk to him first and i don't know the girls situation is" Keesha says.**

 **" I can't just let them get away with it Keesha they it becomes a habit and then they become like A.J" he says. She rubbed his back " how about i have Justus talk to him i think he would probably be able to connect with him more" she says as they leave.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Docks**

 **They sat down after running a few blocks "Drew your brother is a buzz kill he got us pinched now we can't go to Jake's anymore" Sam says. As she poked his ear as both girls flanked his sides "yeah what's up with that" Elle asked.**

 **He shrugs "I don't know AJ has issues with alcohol I guess" Drew replies. They watch him "you don't know" Sam asked, he shakes his head "not really I don't fit in there or with those people" he says. As they look at him when Sam hugged him which made him closes his eyes and sigh.**

 **Elle cleared her throat "hey I am going to go grab at some food from over there bye" she said getting up. Winking at Sam as she left Drew looked at her strangely before turning his attention to Sam. Who smiled nervously "I know how you feel I don't fit in most place I'm not like most girls, so I stay to myself" Sam says with a shrug?**

 **Drew smiles "you don't say "he says as she shoves him gently, shut up wise ass "she says with. "No, but seriously, Sam they argue all the time they don't talk like normal people to each other. They bicker over every little thing sniping and slamming the next.**

 **With no care about how the next person feels and that is what they call family. That's not family home is supposed to be the place you can be safe and be yourself" he said staring off into the lake.**

 **She looked at him sympathetically "Drew I get it the only blood relative I have is Kat she was the only one who really cared. My dad didn't give a shit as long as I got the con right and he got the money was the only thing he care about.**

 **I know you want to go back home where everything makes sense I do sometimes to. But I realize my home is where my sister is, but I would be sad if you left" she says looking at him. Turning to look at her as a lock of hair fell in her face, he swiped it away.**

 **As they stared into each other's eyes as his hand linger on her skin neither understanding what the feeling was. Watching his lips then his eyes when K.K and Elle ran over "your brother and his girlfriend is here let's go" K.K says.**

* * *

 **Alexis's Lakehouse**

 **Julian sighs as he comes in plopping down on the chair running his hand over his face. Alexis walked over she runs her hand over his head seeing how exhausted he was. He had been running himself ragged trying to find this guy "did you find anything new" she asked.**

 **Shaking his head, no closing his eyes and sighs "ever since you told me I have been trying to imagine how she would look. Have I seen her on the street before could I have just walk by her and not know? But I am her father I should know Alexis I SHOULD KNOW DAMN IT "he said in frustration as he slapped his hand on the table.**

 **"How are you supposed to know if I didn't tell you there wasn't time too" she said regrettably. "I need to find her we need to find her she could be anywhere we don't know if she is hurt or not what's she likes. Its all i could think about just all we missed he said trying to hold back the tears.**

 **"We will find her i promise" she says hugging him then resting her head on his shoulder as they sit there**

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Jason stood outside of the door "Hey Jase why are you standing out here" A.J asked watching his younger brother. Contemplating for a minute "I saw Drew last night with Dr. Tavares daughter and her god daughter" Jason answers. AJ looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what you want to have the birds and the bee's conversation with him" he shrugs with a grin.**

 **Shaking his head "Come AJ be serious I saw them at Jakes they were drinking, and I don't have tell you about underage drinking" he turns to his brother and nods. As they opened Drew's door finding him sprawled over the bed. "Hey, Hey Drew wake up we need to talk to you" A.J says Drew turned to look at him.**

 **"Comeback later" he answers putting the pillow back over his head when they yanked the blanket off. "Get up we are going to take a ride somewhere" A.J said as Drew groans. "What do you want man I was having a really good dream they you come WHAT!" Drew says.**

 **They both looked at him, but AJ saw it the sorrow and the pain taking a breath. "I got it from here Jase me and my little brother is just going to go get to know each other a little better. Now he was no stranger to pain and sorrow he felt it often and he knew Jason could never relate to what Drew was feeling. He had never been through massive loss like Drew has as pats Jason on the back as he leaves.**

 **"Get dress and meet me downstairs" A.J says as he leaves, Drew shook his head and rolled out the bed. Jason decided not to tell their parents they figured with everything he was going through to give him a break. But if it became a problem then he would tell his parents but right now he hope AJ could get through to him.**

 **They drove around for a while "look Drew I am the last one to judge anyone I have made several mistakes and I have been hurt a lot of times. But drinking isn't the way trust me I found out the hard way he says looking over to him.**

 **"I don't have a drinking problem we had two beers and a few shots and played some pull. They like to just how much they can get away with I went with them to make sure they weren't hurt Drew replies. Just as they stopped and waited a few minutes when s young woman in a wheelchair was being brought out, he tapped Drew.**

 **While AJ looked on solemnly "you see that girl right there I did that to her because I was out with my friends. Drinking and driving and she was walking home from the library she had a whole future ahead of her. She ran track probably the best in the state her dream was to run in the Olympics.**

 **But instead she is designated to that chair being paralyzed from the waist down. I could live with what I had done I got clean and I have been clean since, but I have my good and my bad days Drew. Just think about that next time you and your friends want to go out drinking I know your hurt.**

 **And angry being dropped in this but it's not our fault either we are all learning to deal with this same as you. I think you need someone else a lot more A.J said driving away.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Jennie went for a walk to stretch her legs "I will be back my sweet girl" kissing her grand daughter as she left the room. A few minutes later Sam came in looking down at the little girl feeling bad. Because she was all alone, so she stop the cart and pulled a magazine out.**

 **Then started to read to her "blah you probably don't even like this book let's see what's going on in music" she says pulling out a different magazine a teen one. Oh, look Johnathan Taylor Thompson is on the cover again he is cute but in a square kind of way, I guess.**

 **But you want to know who is really cute I met this guy his name is Drew, but you can't say anything it's a secret. I can't tell Elle she will rib me about it then my sister and everyone else will find out. They can be annoying when they get all protective and stuff.**

 **And no lie my sister is a little crazy why I am telling you this I guess I just wanted you to know you're not alone Sam says. Just then Drew opened the door "Sam" he called as she looked up like a deer in headlights.**

 **"Umm what are you doing here" Sam asked nervously rubbing the back of her head. As A.J looked on as the two teenagers stared at each other she hopes and praying he didn't hear her. Oh, that is my baby sister Hayden" he says her mouth dropping in shock cursing herself under her breathe.**

 **"Oh yeah you did say she was in the hospital I didn't want her to feel alone so I sat with here for a few minutes. But ummm I'm umm I'm going to later she says leaving in a hurry as he looked confused. While AJ smiled "she like you" he says with a grin which makes Drew blush.**

 **I will be outside if you need anything and with that A.J closed the door and left. Looking down at his sister he pulled the chair and sat then grabbing her hand. "Hey, Hay Hay, I want you to know I'm here sorry I haven't been here these last few days. Its just the last time I was we almost lost you and I couldn't deal so I went to the gym.**

 **Hayden I just wanted to hit something someone anything you're the only one I have left you have to wake up" he says. Resting his head on the bed as he just sat there hoping and waiting for her to wake up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**General Hospital**

 **She helped to her bed " your not much of a talker are you honey" the older woman asked, Kat smiled. " Umm my mother always said its best for me to keep my mouth shut i tend to be somewhat blunt for people liking" Kat answers. The older woman smiles " blunt is good honey you have to know how to assert yourself or you will have people run all over you" she says.**

 **"Yeah well my mouth gets me into trouble so its best to say nothing" the young woman says,well you don't have to be that way with me alright. I have been in a few scuffles in my day people knew not to mess with me i was apart of a all girl gang back in high school" the old woman said.**

 **Kat grinned " i could picture that" she said laughing, my mother would always say act like a proper lady whatever that means by the way i am Lucille she said. " Katherine" she said shaking the older woman's hand, its nice to meet you Katherine your less of a drag then the rest of these kids in here" Lucille says.**

 **Which makes Kat laughs i mean besides those lovely girls that use to bring me the trashy novels that my daughter banned your honey are a breath of fresh air the older woman says. Laughing even harder " my little sisters" Kat says, oh they are your little sisters Lucille says as Katherine shook her head.**

 **"Well that makes sense they know how to keep things interesting i asked them to get me one of those dirty mags the woman said. Shaking her head looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow " Honey i'm old not dead" Lucille responds with a grin. That is when Sam peeked her head in " Hey Kat you ready" she asked as she waved at Lucille.**

 **Who smiled " hey honey" when Sam was yanked back that is when she saw it Kat's eyes darken. Stepping out of the room " What are you doing in my mother's room i had you and that other one banned for a reason my mother doesn't need things given her a heart attack" the woman said. Forcing Sam to pull away "What's your problem lady i wasn't going to see Mrs. C" she said.**

 **Just as Kat was about to approach her Monica stepped in pulling her back she was forewarned about Kat's temper. "Mrs. Roberts i sent Sam to get this young woman so she could assist another patient. It was my fault i completely wasn't thinking she said keeping her hand on Kat who was glaring at her.**

 **Before she turned to Monica " No Problem Dr.Q" she said as she turned to Mrs. Roberts don't ever put your hands on my sister again. That is the first and last time i will say that or you will regret it very just like the last person who did she said. When she peeked back inside the room " you take care Ms. Lucille" and with that Kat left.**

 **Bumping the lady on her way pass she was stumped as her mother sat laughing harder "Mommm" Mrs. Roberts says. "Well Bethy that is what you get stop being a bitch that girl is a sweet little girl" Lucille said. " Mom you just had a heart attack and theses little girls are giving you filthy magazines" she answered.**

 **Waving Monica off " Honey i asked them too i'm the patient not you if your in the hospital then you can read whatever you want" the older woman said. Monica caught up with them " Hey you handled that pretty well and if anything comes of it i will vouch for you with the chief of Staff" she says.**

 **Nodding " its totally fine but she better never put her hands on my sister again because she will force me to put my hands on her" Kat said bluntly.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **That is where they saw Nikolas the flanked both sides of him " Hey Nicky" Sam said as Kat shook her head chuckling. " Hello Samantha, Elena" Nikolas said politely they looked at each other then laughed. "You can relax you know that right" Elle says, he smiled " so what are you girls up to today" he said.**

 **" Ehh we just got out from another uneventful day at the hospital the most fun we had there was when Mrs. C asked us to get her some mags" Sam said laughing. " Right that was the most interesting thing to happen she knew how to have a good time. But her daughter is a bitch and a bit of a prude "Elle finished.**

 **Kat watched them from the counter smiling as she placed their order while the girls talked to Nikolas. When AJ waltzed in "Hey Double trouble" he said to Sam and Elena who waved to him. " AJ" Kat said, Hello there Katherine he said sitting down as she rolled her eyes as he ordered his coffee. He had made sure to make an effort with Drew so he would show up when they were hanging out.**

 **To keep them out of trouble so he had gotten to know them over the last few weeks when Drew walked. " Hey ya'll what's up" he said as he pulled the chair out and sat down nodding at Nikolas. " Hey honey how was your day" Sam said with a grin on her face as Drew's face lit up. This had become there thing Edward had gotten him a job at Port Charles Country Club to keep him busy.**

 **"Well you know dealing with stuck rich brats all day" he said mockingly, Sam looked at him then Elena with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't he know that he is rich too right" she says, " I don't know Sammy Well what do you think Andrew QUARTERMAINE"Elle said. " Hey, Hey,Hey" Drew says stopping her as they both looked at him laughing.**

 **As he began to laugh as well so did Nikolas they were rambunctious but it was better then being alone he thought to himself. "So what about you guys still pedaling porn" Drew said with a big smile on his face. Causing Nikolas to almost choke as Sam and Elle patted him on the back.**

 **Touche, Touche Drew" Sam said laughing**

 **" You okay there Nikolas we weren't really pedaling porn" Elle said rolling her eyes at Drew as she threw a french fry at him. Putting her hand up "Wait a minute we weren't pedaling porn per say we see it as we were pleasing the patient. She asked about it so we got for her and her bitch of a daughter made it bigger then it was" Sam said.**

 **Nodding " Right you guys just went above and beyond the call of duty am i right best candy striper's ever" Drew said as he began to laugh. As Sam flipped him off Elle took one of Nikolas's french fries again and threw it at him so he moved.**

 **When Kat brought their food over " eat up we are going to meet everyone else on the docks they took the boat out" she said. Suddenly Laura walked in with Luke and Lulu with her she stopped as she heard him laugh when Sam looked up and saw her. That is when Lulu ran over " Hi Nikolas" she said, hello Lulu how are you who are you with he said.**

 **As he looked up seeing Luke and Laura as Sam and Elena rolled there eyes simultaneously " Scrappy, Little Manny, Young Lion, Cassadine" Luke said. " Hi Mr. and Mrs. Spencer" they said begrudgingly Drew waved "good afternoon Mr. Spencer and Mrs. Spencer" Nikolas said. Keeping his eyes on Lulu who was smiling at him which made him smile.**

 **"Come on now gumdrop let's get some grub" Luke said as Lulu looked up at him pleadingly she didn't get to spend alot of time with Nikolas and she wanted to. How could he ever say no to her he could never say no to her mother either. " If that's okay with him its fine with your mom and i" he said as Lulu turned to Nikolas as her face lit up.**

 **Laura looked at Luke with tears in her eyes he just winked at her" sure" Nikolas said as Sam pulled a chair from another table over so she could sit. He was shocked that Luke allowed it so he just nodded as Laura smiled at him Nikolas gave her a slight smile as they went to sit. Tears came to Laura's eyes as she watched the teens listen and embrace Lulu but every so often she would catch Nikolas looking.**

 **In her heart she hoped there was still hope for them to have a relationship she had made so many mistakes in her life. Her biggest regret was leaving him behind and living in fear of what Helena would do. Or if Luke would except him she should have been his mother she thought to herself.**

 **Luke watched her and every fiber of his being hated it but he loved this woman with everything he had. Maybe Manny was right Nikolas did bring on this situation he is the only innocent one in the whole mess. Then he thought about Sam whose mother just walked out on her and never looked back and even went as far as saying she never wanted her.**

 **She was the more protective of Nikolas of the two because she felt a kinship with him and the smile his angel had on her face meant everything to him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kelly's diner**

 **As he watched them he noticed some similarities between Sam and Nikolas but he knew her old man just got iced and her mother took of so he shook it off. And seen it as they both had dark hair and dark eyes its funny how they barely knew the Cassadine kid. But they would got to bat for him and Elena and Lucky knew each other as babies and they don't get along.**

 **But his little girl was the light of his world that is when he noticed Kat he looked at her. " Hey their Big Scrappy, Junior " Luke says,as A.J nods and the young woman shakes her head. " It's just Kat Luke" she replies Laura smiles at her warmly in which Kat smiles back. Even though Manolo told them what happen she still wasn't impressed by Laura.**

 **All she could see was her kid sister found a kindred spirit in this kid she knew what the effects were. When a parent leaves you she seen it in herself, her sister, K.K and Nikolas you always feels like its your fault when its not. She didn't feel bad for Laura one bit that Nikolas froze her out most of the time. How could any mother just leave their own child behind no matter how they came about. You held that child inside you body she would never do that to her kid ever she knew how it felt first hand.**

 **Then maybe she would understand just how she made him feel Sam often felt the same way because of that bitch Evelyn. As Sam looked up at her making a face at her Kat smiled and shook her head. Her mother made sure that Sam felt loved and wanted all the time that is when it hit her. She needed to call her mom and check in she was supposed to be visiting son which made her happy.**

 **Just then Emy came running in " are you guys ready" she said stopping when she sees Drew she waves. As Olly came in right behind " Wifey, collective younger sisters, younger sister counterparts. Oh this one i don't know" he says looking at Lulu, Olly that is Luke's daughter Lulu " Sam and Elena answers.**

 **He nods " Well i was going to say Goldilocks but that makes sense Senor Spencer" he says as hugs and kisses Kat. " Hi" Lulu said waving at Emy who waved back, Emelda this is Nikolas little sister you guys are around the same age" Elena says. But Just not in the same grade" Sam adds, Well thanks for the meet and greet let's go we have people waiting Oliver says as he nodded at Luke.**

 **Sam winks at Nikolas he smiles as they said their goodbyes before he turned his attention back to Lulu. A.J and Drew left with them he knew Drew wanted to spend more time with Sam he knew they liked each other.**

* * *

 **Park**

 **She sat quietly looking out at he kids playing smiling as Kristina smiled at her and waved so she waved back. As a tear slid down her face as she tried to shake the thought away trying to stop the flow of tears.**

 _Flashback_

 _She slid down to the ground running her hand through her hair she needed to get to tell him before he got here. Jumping up from the floor grabbing her bags dumping everything she could into it before rushing out. How could she tell him this over the phone she needed to see him picking up the phone and dialing his number._

 _He wasn't there so she left a message with his roommate for him to meet her at their spot and that is was important. Rushing out of the room and going to the bus stop to wait for the bus to meet him tapping her foot against the ground. In impatience looking down the road just then the bus came grabbing her suitcase and got on._

 _Without realizing someone was following her taking her walk man out of her book bag hoping and praying she got to him before Mikkos did. She knew from Stefan that he was in the New York City she kept getting this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. So she looked around carefully scanning the faces of everyone on that bus seeing if it was someone who worked for him._

 _Breathing a slight relief as she grabbed her suitcase and hurried off the bus walking haste to get to him. Julian walked up the hill to the bridge and stood there taking a deep breath looking around the at the snow starting to fall. Wondering what she had to tell him Gerald said she sounded upset he hope they weren't taking her out of school. He told her he would speak to her uncle about them dating so they could see each other openly._

 _But she was afraid of her and a bit hesitant he wondered if she spoke to her uncle and that is what she had to tell him. She hadn't been feeling good the last few days so he had some soup sent over to her room. He didn't care she was just two years younger then he was anyway when he spoke to her last she said she was going to the nurse._

 _Homecoming was coming up he told his mom about her but not his father he knew what he would say if he knew just how he felt about her. That he was to young to worry about that because his father wanted to groom him for the business. A business he did not want apart of especially with her wanting to study to be a lawyer._

 _He wanted to open up his own business maybe journalism or publication something he liked doing that for the school. His mother was excited to meet her When he noticed something in the trees it was like someone was being attacked._

 _" Hey, Hey" he shouted as he looked around before running in that direction by time he got there they were gone. Looking around that is when he noticed the bracelet his eyes went wide" Alexandra" he whispered. It was the bracelet he gave her that had their initials on it picking it up slowly before bolting in that direction._

 _Just as he got half through the park saw a car sped off " NO, NO, NO, NO COME BACK" he shouted as he continued to chase after it. Going as fast as he could his lungs were on fire but it was the only thing he could feel. Besides the hot tears that streamed down his face when a car pulled up in front of him and Pete and Joseph got out._

 _"Get in the car Julian" the man said to the boy wiping the slow steady tears from his face " GET THE FUCK OUT MY WAY NOW" Julian said shoving the man. That is when his father got out the car grabbing him by his pushing him toward the car. As he pushed back that is when his father grabbed him by the collar glaring at him._

 _The boys jaw clenched " GO AHEAD DAD HIT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO GO AHEAD PROVE YOUR BIG AND BAD" Julian shouted. " Get in the car Julian now" Victor demand daring the boy to defy him, all Julian could see was she was getting further away taking his heart with her as he begrudgingly got in._

 **You know i knew something was wrong all day i should have been there with you maybe we would have our little girl. And we would be a family you me and our girls " Julian says sitting next to her. Then wiping her tears away kissing here on top her head "We have to find her" Alexis whispered.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Port Charles Country Club**

 **As the girls made their way to the country club " You look really nice Sammy but you do know we could have just went out on the Lake" Elle said. " I know right but i think its a certain blonde Adonis that Sammy has her eyes on impressing. With her massive rack and skimpy bathing suit" Emy says as Sam flipped her the middle while her and her sister laughed.**

 **"Shut up Emelda" Sam said glaring at her Elena shook her head " Sammy he already notices you so just go for it mami" she said. They set up their things when they saw Drew across the pool looking annoyed just as he dropped the towel and walked away. That is when he saw them and his whole demeanor changed Elle nudged Sam who calmed down and smirked.**

 **Drew walked over"Hey what are you guys doing here i thought for sure you would be on the Lake on the hottest day this summer" he said smiling. As he eyes popped out his head when he got closer mumbling under his breath" damn she is trying to kill" he mused to himself. He wasn't even sure that anyone saw this bathing suit before she left the house.**

 **Being around them as much as he did he knew Mr. Tavares would never allow it and neither would any of the guys in that family would. But he could help from gawking as the got closer" well you know we were told to socialize with other people and here would be that place" Sam said. Smiling as she caught his reaction "can you get my back" she asked as he stared shaking his head " Yeah, Yeah sure definitely" he replies.**

 **Emy looked at Elle and rolled her eyes " tan cojo" she whispered,Elle looked at her little sister " verdad manita" she answers shaking her head. When they caught Sam staring at them and she mouthed" fuck you" to them which made them laugh. " So how's your day going Drew" Elena asked, well it sucked but i think it just got better " he said with a smile.**

 **When Emy looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow"** **Tú lo oye Sammy bien entonces tienes esto" she said. As Elena busted out laughing all Sam could do was shake her head as Drew looked around at them. " What's so funny" Drew asked, nothing just Emelda being Emelda is all Sam said continuing to shake her head.**

 **"Mr. Quartermaine " the older man called as Drew rolled his eyes " yes Mr. Tanner" he said turning to face him. " Well a guest complained about that you were short and rude and i won't you to go over and apologize" the man said. He looked over and saw her grinning" i wasn't short or rude to her she was being ridiculous" he answered. The man looked on " do i need to call your grandfather"he said in an attempt to intimidate him.**

 **Through gritted teeth " you can call the old blowhard if you want but there is no reason to apologize because i didn't do anything to" Drew answers. Well that isn't what she said" Mr. Tanner said just then Jason walked over" Is there a problem Mr. Tanner" he asked. " Yes your brother was rude to a guest and i ask him to apologize " the older man said.**

 **Jason looked at Drew then the man" what did he do to this guest" he asked, he made an inappropriate comment about her body that made her feel uncomfortable" Mr. Tanner says." WHAT! i didn't say anything to that girl she was made because i told her to dry herself when she asked me to" Drew said hotly. As Jason went to speak A.J cut him off " well that just doesn't sound like Drew at all and i know this for a fact.**

 **Because he is always and i mean always a perfect gentlemen" he finishes, I could second that " Sam interjected. Us too " Elle says, well none of you were there and she and her friends say otherwise so i am sorry but he must apologize" Mr. Tanner says. " FOR WHAT MAN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THAT GIRL! Drew spat angrily, as A.J put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.**

 **" I will get your grandfather on the phone right now" the man said walking away,shaking his head as the girl winked and waved at him. Drew was boiling just as he moved A.J grabbed him " hey, hey , hey calm down" he said, SHE'S LYING ON ME MAN BECAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER STUCK ASS" the teenager answered. Which made Emy turned ant winked at Sam making Elena laugh " Mr. Quartermaine" the man called as Drew stormed off.**

 **Twenty minutes later Sam went to find Drew when she turned the corner she heard voices " thank you for apologizing" she said. When all the sudden she kissed him just Sam came around who looked up in shock then bolted. She didn't notices he pushed the girl off his heart breaking when he saw he run away. "Oops" Stacey said with a devious grin, you know your a real bitch SAM! Drew said taking off after her.**

 **Running by Elena " which way did she go" he asked, Elle shrugged " i don't know she just grabbed her bag and ran" she says. As he went after her knowing he needed to find her as he got halfway out the gate he heard Mr. Tanner calling him. But he kept running out when he saw her " SAM WAIT" Drew said chasing the car but she was too fast.**

 **" FUCK" Drew shouted kicking at the ground when he saw A.J rush out " Drew what happen he asked. " You got to help me find her i need to explain" he said urgently, okay let's go we will find her but we can't leave Elena and Emy here i promise we will find her. Just then Mr. Quartermaine Ms. Leslie just told me what happen yo... when Drew cut him off. "I don't have time for you or her right now" he said getting in the limo that is when A.J came out with the Tavares girls.**

 **" Let's go please" Drew said as they got in then taking off**

* * *

 **The Docks**

 **She stood kicking rocks in the water ranting to herself " Sam you okay" Nikolas asked as he got of the launch. "Yeah i'm fine no i'm not " she said angrily, he looked at her sympathetically as he put his hands in his pocket nervously. "Do you want to talk about or not if you dont want to" he says trying to look at her in the face.**

 **As her breast was spilling out her bathing suit top "What!" Sam exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably then coughed pointing to her chest rolling her eyes she closed her jacket. And crossed her arms as he put his hand out for her to sit with him on the bench so she sat down. Sighing " why are guys so stupid i mean do i look like the kind of girl that would wear this. I mean maybe i was wrong maybe he likes blondes that looks like a models in a music video" she said zipping her jacket down.**

 **Clearing his throat he zipped her jacket back up"What happened Sam" He asked, I saw Drew kissing this amazon at the Port Charles Country club" she responds. I'm sorry Sam you don't have to wear that your a beautiful girl" he said with a smile. " You think so" she said with a smile, Yes i do you don't need to expose yourself to get any guy because any guy would be lucky to have you" he answers.**

 **When she kissed him taking him by shock he froze and so did she closing her eyes" I'm sorry that went so much better in my head" Sam said. He was shocked that it even happened but before he could responded they both heard from behind them.**

 **"What the hell Sam" Drew said as she turned and saw him then back to Nikolas who looked like a deer in headlights. That's when he put two and two together " What do you want did you think that you could just discard" he said getting defensive. " It wasn't like that can we talk please" Drew pleaded, what's to talk about Drew its obvious your not interested i rather not be totally embarrassed" Sam responded.**

 **Shaking his head " What Sam no i am interested i am very interested in you i mean god your gorgeous your fun to be around and you get me" he said. That is when Nikolas realized they did like each other" Sam i'm sorry i'm going to go and let you guys talk. Oh and Drew don't you ever hurt her or you have to deal with me" Nikolas said as he left.**

 **They both stood staring at each other nervously as he inched closer" Sam she kissed me and i pushed her away because the only person i want to kiss is you" Drew said coming closer. Until he was standing in front of her as she bite her bottom lip nervously " really" she said. Yes Samantha " he said taking her hand in his much larger ones, why'd she think it was okay to just kiss you" Sam asked.**

 **"Because she is a spoiled entitled rich brat who get's whatever she wants and throws a fit when you don't. She is use to everyone fawning all over her so when i paid her no mind she pushed. And the reason i never paid her no mind is because i was thinking about getting out of work so i could hang out with you" he said looking down at their hands pulled her to the bench.**

 **Smiling up at him " Really " she said her entire face lighting up this time as he smiled as well. " Yeah hanging out with you and Elle are the best part of my day and i get to be with you" Drew answered never letting go of her hands. As he pulled her closer to him staring down into her brown orbs as she blushed. He swiped her bangs out of her face their heart beat sped up as he held her" are you going to kiss me or what" Sam asked.**

 **Making him smile as his lips touched hers it was as if bombs went off as she wrap her arms around his neck.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The docks**

 **As they continued to kisses it was like nothing either of them had felt before they only pulled back because they needed to breath. "Sam your the only person i want to kiss" Drew said as he hugged her. "Me too" Sam said with a big smile, "So Nikolas huh i didn't know you were into the guy like that** **" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **She covered her face and shook her head as she rested in it on his chest" Sam tell me please" he says. When she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eye"Yeah i like Nikolas he is awesome and incredibly sweet and respectful.**

 **No not like that but i don't know he said i was beautiful and that i didn't need to wear this stupid bathing suit. And any guy would be lucky to have me and i don't know it made me feel like it could be true" she said.**

 **Drew looked at her" because it is true Sam you are beautiful and fun and firey and i love hanging out with you. I could be myself with you not like these other people i feel like my old self when my parents and Bobbie were alive. But i don't agree with him about the bathing suit i love this bathing suit you look hot in it" he said with a grin.**

 **Shoving him gently " What i think its super hot" Drew said laughing, So what now" Sam asked as they held hands. Smiling at her " how about we go on a date just you me no Elle, no Emy , no K.K and for sure no Nikolas" he says. As she shook her head" Where we go" she asked, i don't know some place nice what do you think" he says.**

 **"I like that idea" Sam says**

 **Kissing her hand" i would like it a whole lot more if you would be my girlfriend" he said ,her head jerks up "Really! she said excitedly. "We would have to talk about that before she gave you answers" someone said from behind them.**

 **Turning around " Hi Kat ,Titi" Sam said smiling at them as Drew waved at them " i heard you took off in my car" her sister says. " I didn't scratch it i swear" Sam said taking the keys out of her pocket and gave it to her.**

 **Esmerelda looked at Sam who looked at her then back to Drew scratching her head " Umm i will see you around Drew" she said kissing before running off. Watching Sam leave with Esmerelda as Drew got up Kat shook her head " sit" she said as she they both sat down. Looking out at the water" I like you Drew i do but if you ever think about hurt my baby sister i will gut you like a fish.**

 **And just cause your bigger then i am doesn't mean i can't break you down to size with that being said. I think your a good kid and you two can help each other back to normal Drew my sister she likes you. You have to say it or she will think your not interested she is not use to people liking her for her.**

 **She is use to people using her to get what they want not because they are truly interested so make things clear with her so there are no misunderstands" Kat says. As she winks at him that makes him smile" Does that mean she can be my girlfriend" he asked. Kat shook her head " no but if you survive Ana and Chuck DiSanto then i will considered it this saturday but now go home" she says patting him on the back as she left.**

 **He smiled throwing his arms in the air as he sat there with a smile on his face before he jumped up. And headed to Kelly's to meet A.J he wasn't paying attention when he slammed into Sonny whose coffee spilled on his suit. " HEY KID WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING" Sonny shouted that is what caught A.J's attention.**

 **Drew looked up" Hey my bad man i didn't see you there sorry" he said getting him some napkins. That Sonny knocked away from him " do you know how much this suit cost me" he said rudely. A.J rolled his eyes intervening before Drew got an attitude " he apologize already Sonny it was an accident.**

 **What you going to do intimidate a teenage boy he says, sucking his teeth" maybe the kid should watch were he was going" he continued. " Hey man i'm working so i can pay for your dry cleaning or something" Drew says, no Drew its fine AJ said taking out his check book.**

 **"Here problem solved i know how much it cost so that should cover it right Sonny" he said looking at him. Glaring at them " yeah that should by fine" Sonny says, oh and you can tell Carly i will be picking up Michael seeing as how you two whisked him away to god knows where. Without my consent i may have to go to the judge and have another talk about our custody agreement" A.J says.**

 **As Sonny walked off " What was that about" Drew asked as A.J shook his head, that was more about trying to push my buttons then it was about you. Any way did you find her was she at the docks like they thought she would be" he asked. When he looked him over noticing he was alot less keyed up and he had the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face.**

 **Shaking his head " Yeah i did we talked i told her what happened so everything is all good" Drew answered. A.J smirked " good for you kid let's get out of here" he said patting him on the back.**

* * *

 **Tavares house**

 **"** **La encontramos en el muelle con el señor Quartermaine"** (We found her she was at the docks with Mr. Quartermaine) **" Esmerelda said with Sam behind her. "Who did we find and whose " Chuck said coming into the room Sam's mouth dropped throwing her bag on the floor. "DAD!" she shouted before running and jumping into his arms as Kat smiled " hey little bit" he said kissing her on top of her head.**

 **Resting her head on his shoulder " i missed you" she whispered so only he heard her, what am i chopped liver " Ana said with a smile. As Sam jumped down running and gave her a hug and Kat walked over to Chuck giving him a hug as well. " I missed you girls we have more food and less noise in our house its to quite" he said.**

 **As everyone laughed " you looked good little on how are you doing huh" Ana said nudging her. Sam just sunk her head into her arms " i'm better now that you guys are here i missed you guys so much" she says. Smiling we missed you girls to and these mad people as well she said winking at Manolo.**

 **" Now who is this Quartermaine kid and what does he have to do with my baby girl not being here when i walked through the doors" Chuck says. The girls shrugged "I don't know what your talking about Pops"Kat said walking away as he gave Sam a look. Which in turn she hid her face in Ana's shirt as Chuck looked around for an answers.**

 **Elle and Emy both shrugged "** **yo no sé nada" they say at the same time, " Wait isn't that kid that be running around with you girls Calvin says inadvertently. All they could do is shake there head as Karina looked at him and shook her head plucking him. "Whose this kid that got my baby running all over town in her sisters car with no license" Chuck said.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quartermaine Mansion**

 **"Alan you need to speak to that son of yours i just got off the phone with from the country club and i have never been so embarrassed. Not Only did he embarrass this family he walked out in the middle of his shift only after saying derogatory things to a young lady.**

 **Now i have let you handle things because i what happen to him but no more he will have to deal with me" Edward ranted. " I will handle my son Father i will get to the bottom of this whole incident"Alan argued. " I have given you ample time to talk to the boy he has continuously have been ungrateful and down right rude! the older man says indignantly.**

 **"I think we should see what happened first before we over react" Monica says, Edwards head spun around. "Over react Monica the boy left in the middle of a shift then apparently touched and said something inappropriately to someone. I don't think for one second overreacting is what we are doing he said, Well we have to wait until he gets home and i will speak to AJ and Jason since they were there" Alan said.**

 **When they heard the boys come in the house as Edward and Alan rushed to the foyer to " boys come in here we need to speak to you all" Alan says calmly. "Especially you i have spoken to you already" Edward said pointing his finger at Drew who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. As they made their way into the sitting room following behind Alan and Edward" look about what happened today it wasn't my fault" Drew began.**

 **Just as Edward cut him off" You mean when you touched a young woman inappropriately and made a unbecoming comment about her body or leaving in a middle of a shift. Or is that someone else fault because all i see is you making irresponsible choices which is all on you" he said. That is when all three boys turned and looked at him incredulously " I touch or say anything to anyone" Drew said.**

 **Alan had enough" FATHER I WILL HANDLE IT FROM HERE THANK YOU" he said with a dismissive tone, "Oh no you will not you have been to lenient on the boy he has been given chance after chance. NOW YOU LISTEN UP YOUNG MAN YOU WILL GO DOWN TO THAT COUNTRY CLUB AND APOLOGIZE TO THAT YOUNG WOMAN AND MR. TANNER FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR" Edward demanded.**

 **"FATHER I SAID ENOUGH!" Alan shouted, he could tell Drew was keyed up but AJ stopped him and spoke." Dad, Grandfather he is telling the truth he didn't do anything the girl got upset because he wasn't giving her the attention she wanted. She asked him to dry her off and he told her to dry herself off and walked away then went to Mr. Tanner saying he said something inappropriate to her.**

 **Which he asked Drew to apologize but Drew told him he never said anything but here friends lied for her. Jason and I got him to apologize just to save face and when he did she kind of cornered him and kissed him he shoved her away. Sam saw he took off after her that's why he left because wanted to make sure she was okay" AJ said.**

 **Shaking his head that is when he remembered a previous conversation with Drew " Is this the same girl that told you people always do what she says or something like that" he asked. " Yes her she thinks the world of herself and that i should be her guy because its what she wants" Drew answers. "So why leave in a middle of a shift embarrassing this family!" Edward said as AJ rolled his eyes.**

 **" I needed to find Sam" he responds, Wait Dr. Tavares god daughter Alan asked looking at Monica who smiled. She had knew it was a girl along that made him want to stay she had told them as much.**

 **But no one believed her shaking his head " Isn't it obvious he likes Sam not this other girl and its probably why she said Drew touched her now. She wants his attention at all cost sir" Jason says, its like the girl isn't use to someone telling her no" Drew adds.**

 **He nodded with understanding "Okay next time don't leave in the middle of your shift i will go down to the Country club and explain the situation" Alan nodded. " Dad it's his word against her and she has them all snowed we know about the kiss because Keesha saw what happen" Jason says. " Okay maybe we can see if they can move your jobs to cleaning the boats or something else in the restaurant" he says.**

 **Curiosity getting the best of her " well did you at least find her for what ever reason" Monica asked. That is when the biggest smile she had ever seen on came on his face" yes were good" Drew said trying to stop cheesing. " Now who is Sam girl do we know her parents her family" Edward asked, yes Alan and i know her god mother her father is deceased and her mother isn't in the picture" Monica spoke.**

 **"Then we need to make sure she is... was all Edward got out when Monica stopped him" she is a very good young girl" she spoke.**

* * *

 **Alexis and Julian's Lake house**

 **"Hey how are you girls doing " Julian said coming with a smile on his face as she was playing with Kristina. Wishing he had gotten in contact with her sooner maybe they would have found their daughter sooner. Kneeling down in front of Kristina " can i have a hug i had a really hard few days" he said.**

 **As her face lit up " Daddy Derek" she jumping and hugging him, okay sweetheart go get your bag to stay at your dad's house" Alexis said hitting her on bottom playfully. Kristina moved giggling as she running up to grab her bag. "So anything yet" she asked kissing him as she looked to see if Krissy was coming, yeah they think he is in either Arizona or Montana somewhere.**

 **Probably starting over working at another adoption agencies and chances are we are not the only one he has done this too. So i was thinking about it have the paper write a piece on him and not use our names what do you think" Julian asked. "I mean it sounds like a great idea but again do we want people knowing about this.**

 **It could greater her chances of getting hurt before we even find her especially with Helena running around" Alexis said. " How about i kill the old bag and solve all of our problems" he says as she gave him any evil eye. He shrugged " it's an idea and everyone from my old life thinks i am dead" Julian whispered.**

 **" Whose dead" Sonny said coming inside as Alexis looked up at him, his father past away recently" she replies. As the man nods when Krissy comes zipping down the steps " DADDY!" she shouted he picked her up and kissing her. " Hi sweetheart i missed you so much" Sonny says, i missed you too daddy " she replies hugging him as he they waved on their way out.  
**

* * *

 **Tavares lake house**

 **So far they were able to avoid the whole Drew thing yesterday now that he was on his way Sam couldn't help but to feel nervous. She knew just how critical Chuck could be and if he didn't like you that was it she had heard several stories from Kat. Who she was sure was trying to scare her on purpose when the door bell rang and she jumped.**

 **"I'LL GET IT" Sam shouted taking a deep breath then opened the door her face lighting up when she saw him. "Hey Sam" Drew said nervously because she told him about her step dad was in town. "Hey yourself " she replies hugging him before pulling him inside " your lucky he isn't here right now but he should be back soon" Sam says.**

 **That is when K.K saw "** **hombre muerto caminando" he said with a grin as Sam shoved him, ' your an asshole" she says. "Do you kiss your mommy with that mouth" he jokes as he gives Andrew a five as the teenagers made their way toward the back yard. " Umm Mom this is my friend Andrew Quartermaine" Sam said introducing him to Kat's mom Ana.**

 **Looking him over then looking at Anita and Esmerelda who winked " its nice to meet you Andrew i am Ana DiSanto" the woman says. "Likewise , Dr. Tavares" Drew said waving , okay you kids get out of here" Esmerelda said. After sometime the men came back to the house "honey we are home" Manolo said going to great his wife. As Chuck scoped out the backyard " did we gain another kid or something around here" he asked.**

 **" Umm no honey that is Samantha's friend" Ana said without turning to him, he looks to big for her he said watching Drew. Manolo chuckled " Carles my friend he is a good kid trust me so let's go out and make introductions show we' he said leading his friend out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kelly's Diner**

 **Carly brought Michael in begrudgingly "you should bring him back here Sunday he has camp on Monday" she said with an attitude. Rolling his eyes and shook his head " I will take him Carly i will see you next; hey buddy how are you" AJ said. Michael looked up at him " Fine i went to the beach daddy" he answered, oh really that's awesome bud" he says with smile as he eyed Carly.**

 **"I want you to bring him back to me Sunday AJ" she says, hey Mike go and ask Ruby for some cookies" AJ said. " Okay daddy" the little boy said running tot he counter waiting until he was out of ear range" Well to bad Carly because i could go to the judge. With your little bullshit trick leaving the country with him and not telling don't push me because i will push back.**

 **And if you think i'm going to let you and your husband push me out of my sons life your out your got damn mine I'M AJ QUARTERMAINE BITCH DON'T EVER FORGET IT" he said. Then walked to the counter paying for the cookies as Michael waved to his mom as they left. Carly glared at him as they left " I will get you out of Michael's life and mine just watch" she said under her breath as she left.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **As they made their way out to the backyard to Sam on Drew's back and Elle on K.K's back playing in the pool. When the men was coming in their direction "here they come" Elle whispered, as Sam dunked Drew's head into the water making him drop her into the pool. "Hey kids how are you guys enjoying this nice summer day" Manolo said as they all looked at him strangely.**

 **Chuck shook his head at his friend as his watched Drew get out the pool to wipe his eyes"Dad this is my friend Andrew" Sam looked up him batting her eyes. Looked Drew over several times" how taller are you about 5'11 or so about 160" Chuck said. As Drew looked in shock "Ahhh yes sir" he said standing straight up to shake the man hand.**

 **Shaking his hand" you have a stronger firm handshake kid" he said pulling him in and whispered something in his ear then patted him on the back letting him go. Drew just shook his head " wouldn't plan on it sir" the teenager answered. "Good so what are your plans what's your goals and i don't want baby girl wasting her time on a putz with no vision" Chuck said sitting down.**

 **As Drew sat down as well" Well sir i plan on joining the navy when i turn 18 and doing that just like my father and grandfather i guess they aren't my real ones anyway" he said looking down. "Hey kid don't do that they loved you and raised you like you were their own just because they aren't your kin biologically means nothing. Katherine and Sam aren't mines biologically either but i love them just like their my own their love for you is all that matters" Chuck said.**

 **Making the teenager shake his head" okay so yeah you want to join the navy it's a lot of commitment. I'm a marine myself so you sure that's what you want to do" man asked, Yes i am very sure that is what i want to do Drew answered. Chuck smiled "Okay good besides that what else " he said and just like that they talked like they were old buddies.**

 **Alan and Monica watched as this strange man connect with his son more then he had at that time. " You will get there with him Alan" Monica says, he looked at her giving her a half smile" you promise" he said. Smiling at her husband " i sure do now come on" she says as they made their way outside "good afternoon" they say in unison.**

 **As Esmerelda made the introduction between the families Chuck stood shaking Alan's hand while the adults talked. Sam watched as Chuck made his way to the house to bring the food out with her following him. Tapping him on the back" Hey, Hey what's your play" she asked, " yeah what's that all about " Kat said interjecting as well.**

 **He looked at them both strangely "What's a matter with you two he just a boy good job Sammy he's seems like a good kid" Chuck said. While the two girls looked at him in disbelief" who are you and what have you done to Big Chuck"Sam said as he chuckles. " Yous girls are being ridiculous" he says.**

 **Kat looked at him with a raise eyebrow" only guy you ever liked that i brought home was Olly" she said. "Because you had horrible taste Katie you always brought home these morons with the exception of Tyrone i like him he was a good kid.**

 **Too bad he died because his brother was a moron" Chuck said with a shrug, making Sam laugh. "Hey shut it" Kat said pushing Sam, hey don't push your sister the man said as Sam stuck her tongue at her.**

 **"Next time you do that i will pull it out" Kat says, stop it girls before i call your mother " Chuck said grabbing the platter and bringing it outside. The teenagers played in and out of the pool while the adults talked " So what is it that you do Charles" Alan asked. As Ana and Esmerelda shared a look but neither Monica or Alan noticed. " Oh i work in demolition" Chuck answered, what made you want to do that the man asked.**

 **"Well i use to do it in the marines so i figure i stay with what i'm good at " the man replies, for the rest of the day the families made small talk and got to know each other. Kat watched them getting along with Drew some what pouting " hey doll face' Olly said sitting next to her. "Hey i can't believe they didn't eve give him a hard time" she said shaking her head, are you jealous that they didn't" he asked.**

 **Her head jerks up " No i just think it's bullshit" she replies , maybe they know that Sam and Drew's situation is already difficult and why make it harder. Those kids are in the same situation they could make help each other get through what they are. Now i know we all thought Cody got what he deserved but Sam didn't she almost got killed because of him. So Kat she deserve a really good kid maybe he could help reel in that troublemaker in her "Olly laughed.**

 **Pulling Kat closer to him kissing her on top her head as they watched Sam and Drew from the other side of the pool. Alan watched Drew and for the first time he saw who his son really was. And Sam was the reason he stayed and maybe she is just what he needed.**

 **She was spirited and a little bit of a trouble maker but she had a calming effect on him. More then AJ now he knew he just needed to take his time to connect with him.**

* * *

 **Sonny and Carly's penthouse**

 **When Sonny and Stone got home to Carly pacing the living room floor Stone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Sonny i'm going to take off" he said leaving the apartment as Sonny shook his head." Yeah what's up are the boys okay" he asked, yes and no we need to do something about AJ and fast i don't want to share Custody with him anymore.**

 **I don't want Michael to end up like that girl in the wheelchair Sonny and you said you would take care of it. I hate having to give him up every other week do you know what he did today he threaten to tell the judge that i took Michael out the country" Carly spat. Sonny put his hand on her shoulders" Hey ,Hey relax i will take care of AJ i will just help him to do what he always does" he said hugging her.**

 **As he held her " i just need you to play none the wiser okay just play cordial with him like everything is okay" he said. After Carly went to check on Morgan he picked up the phone to make a call.**

So what should I do with Stone and Jason should I carry on how the show went or do something different .


	16. Chapter 16

Chuck "Calgero" DiSanto- Chazz Palminteri

Ana Maria DiSanto- Linda Fiorentino

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **"Well it was nice to meet Dr. Tavares family Sam seems like very nice girl when she isn't getting in trouble" Alan says. Monica chuckles" she is very spirited girl most of the patient likes her and her and Elena do well. With making the terminal patient enjoy their last moments of their lives and that is an amazing thing to watch" she says.**

 **Alan poured them some coffee" did you see the smile that he had on his face I have never seen such a hug smile on his face before" he said. As he passed her the cup of coffee" I think it was a blessing in disguise he needed her you know they are both. Trying to transition and it's good for him to have someone who is going through what he is" she replies.**

 **He smiled " yeah I know I was so focused on how to get him through what he was going through. I didn't realize that I couldn't because I had no idea as to what he was feeling at all" Alan says. Just then Jason came in "Mom, dad how did it go yesterday" he asked as he kissed his mother on the cheek.**

 **"It went really well actually I just spoke to Mr. Tanner is your brother around" the man asked as Jason poured his coffee. " No i think he went to the hospital to visit his sister" Jason says, oh yes today is Sunday and he does visit her today" Monica said.**

 **"So what happen with Mr. Tanner what does Drew have to do now because that girl isn't going to give up. Because Keesha overheard her and her friends that she wants him and she always gets what she wants. And how she always gets the new guys" he finishes, as Alan and Monica shared a worried look.**

 **" Well I'm going to have to have them move him somewhere inside away from her maybe in the kitchen somewhere" Alan says. When Michael came running inside" hi grandma, grandpa" the boy said jubilant in his swimming suit.**

 **As A.J came running after him" Michael your tracking water all over the place" he says picking him up and drying him off. Making the little boy laugh as he put him down when he made a beeline for his grandparents.**

 **Looking over to his son" is everything okay I heard from Reginald that Carly kept calling" Alan says, A.J shrugs that is when Jason picked up Michael " how about some lunch little guys" he asked him taking him to the kitchen.**

 **"Its really nothing dad it's just Carly being Carly she figured she call obsessively that I will be annoyed enough to bring Michael back. Forgetting that it's my week to have him and pretend that she didn't take him out the country.**

 **To avoid giving me my time with him" AJ says, both his parents groaned ever since she came to town she has been nothing but trouble. Try to destroy her mother's marriage by sleeping with her mother's husband and trying to drug you.**

 **Then trying to tank your case for custody and then she gets in bed with that gangster Corinthos"Alan says. "AJ sweetheart you have to do something about her with Frank Smith dead we don't know what kind of trouble is coming" Monica's says.**

 **"We don't know what she will pull to get Michael away from you" his father says. Shaking his head "Dad I'm not worried about Carly because what is she going to do with the cops Looking into her husband. I don't want to put Michael in the middle of that again but I will be careful I promise" he said hugging them before walking away.**

 **As they looked at each other and sighs" I feel it Alan something bad is going to happen" Monica says. " Don't worry dear I will make sure of it would you like to play a round of tennis" Alan says trying to change the mood.**

 **Monica smiled " would you like to lose" she says, as he scoffs Monica dear please in your dreams" he says challenging her. Getting up " your own Dr. Quartermaine" she replies as he took her arm leading her to the courts.**

* * *

 **The Lake**

 **"Hey Stone , hey Robin" Brenda says as she approached them greeting them, how's the life of crime she says sarcastically. As both Robin and Stone watched her as Stone shook his head" well it plays better then peanuts" he replies snidely. As he got up to go in the cooler " yeah but is it worth it"Jagger says as he popped opened his soda.**

 **Making Stone roll his eyes as he turned to face his big brother" I think so" he said as he eyed Brenda. Jagger glared at him " You know i don't have to give you a chance I just override you your seventeen your a minor I could just take you with us to Chicago" he says.**

 **" Yeah and I would split the first chance I got save both of us the trouble Jagger and just leave well enough alone" Stone said storming off. "Mike, Mike he called to him before turning to Brenda and Robin" I wish he wouldn't see me as the enemy" he said.**

 **He was tired of everyone ribbing on him when he ran into Santiago, Calvin and Oliver "What's going on" they said one by one greeting him, " Eh my brother being my brother" he answered, ahh I see young Simba that your brother is a a square a bore the crime doesn't pay kind" Olly says.**

 **As Calvin's and Santiago laughs" it doesn't pay if your stupid" he continued," that is true you just got keep your mouth shut" Santi says. When Karen came by" Hey Stone" she says eyeing his company, rolling his eyes before turning to smile.**

 **"Hey Karen Jagger is with the rest of the group I was just going to my car" he says. Watching his company" who are your friends I have never seen them before" she says, while the guys looks at each other " why would you" Olly says.**

 **Shaking his head when Calvin says in Spanish let's go before I tell my wife to pop this bitch on sight" he says. Olly and Santiago both laugh before Olly turns to her "I mean but really do you know everyone in the whole entire city no right okay well there you go " he says as they walk away.**

 **That's when she turns to Stone" Who are they" she asked, your going to start to and if you must know they work at the car shop that put in my speakers" he said walking off leaving her there.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Drew sat with his grandmother who was fast asleep "Hayden I met a girl she is super cool and you have to wake up and tell me what you think. Because I feel like she's a twenty you would like her she would beat all your records you come up with" he says with a grin.**

 **When he hears something he hadn't in months" I know I so got you the girl you just finally got off your ass. And went for it about time" she says, as he turns to face her" Hay Hay" Drew says in shock.**

 **As she looks up at her big brother and smiles as he sighs relief" grandma wake up" he says nudging her away. Making her jump" is everything ok did she have a set back" the woman says with worry in her tone. That is when her eyes met that of her granddaughters she started to cry" no I'm back and better then ever" the girl says with a grin.**

 **There grandmother mother hugs her then Drew " go get the doctor" she says as he winks at Hayden before running off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kelly's diner**

 **As Santiago and Olly came into Kelly's when Karen looked up and saw them she tapped her new husband. "Jagger that is some of the guys i seen Stone talking to that day at the Lake" she whispered. While he looked them over one was clean cut looked around Stone's age maybe a year or two older. But the bigger one looked like he was trouble "What did he say when you asked him" Jagger asked.**

 **"Just that they work at the place that put in his speakers for his car" Karen answered, looking back again. "Do you believe him because he has a mustang not used or old a brand new mustang Karen" he said concerned for his little brother. Shaking her head " Jagger i don't know it's possible he did just have massive speakers put in" she says. He looked at her"by those guys i don't buy it" he say then getting up when she grabbed him.**

 **Eyeing him "Jagger don't" Karen says when Kat came in hugging the bigger one then kissing the clean cut one before sitting on his lap. Before he pulled away then walked over "Hey i heard you did my brothers car i just want to make sure everything is in good order" Jagger asked. Olly rolled his eyes"yes we did it was bitching ride didn't see why the kid wanted new speakers anyway" he said with a shrug.**

 **When Santiago spoke " where's the girls at" he asked, you mean thing one and thing two your dad has them on a mission" Kat answered. That when Jagger was about to speak Karen cut him off "Hi Katherine i'm Karen i see you around the hospital" she says. Kat nodded" yeah i guess" she answered, oh this is my husband Jagger Cates" Karen says to Kat. Olly smiles "oh that's nice this is my bride as well i'm Olly this is my cousin Santi" he said politely.**

 **Jagger nodded "Where are you guys from i have never seen you around here before" he asked. Santiago looked at Olly and shook his head as Kat laughed " why does it matter" she says looking at both Jagger and Karen. "Just making conversation its a small city is all" Jagger replies just as Sam and Elle comes inside. "Aww my sisters making friends how sweet" Sam says with a grin, nobody likes a smart ass" Kat says shaking her head.**

 **Elle laughs "that means grrr me no like people" she says laughing as her brother and Cousin both laugh. As she shoves Olly" what come ma that is you Mrs. Grumpy" Oliver says still laughing. Sam looked up "are we ordering because i am famished " she says that's when Karen spoke "oh my gosh i'm sorry what can i get you guys" she says taking their order.**

 **Then leaving with Jagger behind her Santiago looked at Sam and smiled " i knew i like you kid so tell me what happen" He says looking at her and Elle. " Its completely workable and i think if we wait a week or so then the good stuff comes in " Elle says in spanish. "I totally thought you guys where talking to the cops because he is a copper you sunny boy" Sam says sarcastically.**

 **Kat shook her head "your really have to stop watching them old gangster flicks with pops" she says. Her sister smiled "come on their awesome" the teenagers said, so where's your boyfriend Sammy" Kat asked. "Ohh little Sammy has a boyfriend"Olly said jokingly, as Laura walked in with Emelda and Lulu Sit Now and you i have to call your parents" she said. They all looked over at them when Oliver got up"Mrs. Spencer you don't have to call my parents i can take Emy" he says.**

 **She turned to look up at him" No i do need to speak your parents your sister here was stealing people wallet. Then got Lulu into seeing who could steal the most wallets" she says, as everyone else tried to keep from laughing "Emy** **Cuanto obtuviste"Santiago laughed. "I apologize for my sister Mrs. Spencer i will tell them to call you Emelda i am so disappointed in you go March" Oliver says.**

 **Watching her go to the counter as Karen came back with their food" that you got caught" he says, geeze Emy you never get caught "Kat whispers. "No fue mi culpa, fue suya porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. Yo ya había sacado el dinero y la identificación y destrozado las billeteras, pero ella no podía simplemente decir que descubrió que no había dicho nada" (** _It wasn't my fault it was hers because couldn't keep her mouth shut. I had already took the cash and the Id's out and trashed the wallets but she couldn't just say she found out no she told")_ **Emelda said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles Country Club**

 **"You work here what a ritzy place huh" Hayden says to Drew who laughed "yeah i would rather work anywhere but here" he says. Happy that his little sister was awake him and his grandmother already told her about what happen. She cried the first few days she wasn't as sad today so he decide to treat her to royalty.**

 **Looking at her big brother"so where's this girlfriend of yours" she asked watching his eyes light up. Trying to play like it was nothing looking at his watch " I think probably at the hospital or going home" Drew says. "Hmmm right Andy you like her i do to so does Gramma she told me she would sit with me sometimes" Hayden said.**

 **He smiled " yeah when i was working and Gramma needed to stretch her legs she would sit with you and talk or read i don't know. She never really said what she did but she did say she didn't want you to wake up and feel like your were alone" he said. That is when his gramma walked over kissing him and Hayden on top their head. "Hi my babies are you enjoying your time" she said sitting down.**

 **When Stacey walked over" Hi Andrew who's this" she said hugging him as he cringed before pulling away. Rolling his eyes " None of your business now if you will excuse me i am busy" he says trying to be patient. But everywhere he turned there she was up in his face she was like a bloodhound searching for him all over. It's like she didn't know how to take a hint or she just didn't want to, "Well that was rude I am Stacey Hunter" she said reaching for his grandmothers hand introducing herself.**

 **Hayden looked at Drew then the blonde amazon in front of them" can you take a hint or are you just that dense" the feisty 12 year old said. Making her grandmother pluck her "Oooww what was that for its this Goliath that doesn't see that he isn't into her" she whispered. "Jennie Cain its nice to meet you Stacey are you friends with my grandson" the older says, the girl laughed tossing her hair back.**

 **"As if i'm his girlfriend" she said just as Nikolas was about speak Drew stood up "Look I'm not interested in you at all not even a little bit okay. Try and get that through your thick head your not my type your shallow, your stuck up and you only care about yourself. I have tried to be nice about it but you keep pushing my actual girlfriend is better then you on any given day.**

 **And as a matter of fact her she is right now" he said pointing to Sam as she walked over to to the group. Stacey stood shock and angry rolling her eyes as the other kids laughed. "This isn't over" she says, "Oh i think it is " Drew says pulling the chair out for Sam to sit as she looked on confused.**

sorry it has taken so long it has been hectic hope you enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

**Port Charles Country Club**

 **Stacey stood glaring at Sam before speaking " Are you serious she's like 12" she said pointed to Sam. "Actually Barbie i'm fourteen she's twelve, so what did i miss" Sam as she hugged Drew. As Drew smiled while Stacey's face turned 3 different shades of red " You have to be joking right do you know what that would do to your rep. Being seen with her who are anyway i know everyone who is anyone" Stacey said glaring down at Sam.**

 **Sam shrugs "who i am isn't important but what is important is your not his girlfriend and it was nice meeting you Barbie" she said sitting down. "Listen here troll i don't know who you are or care where you can from. But can't have my guy " Stacey said turning to Drew your Quartermaine you can't tote the line dating anyone out of our social circle" she said. Rolling her eyes Sam mocked her the spoke "What is my social circle you already said you don't know me or where i came from how do you know what i have" she said.**

 **Drew chuckled "Gramma this is Sam and Sam this is my gramma Jennie Cain" he said introducing them. Feeling embarrassed of all her friends that is when she went to grabbed Sam's hair. It was as if Sam knew she moved pushing her chair out hitting her in the stomach as she hit the floor. "Ooops i'm so sorry i didn't see you behind me" Sam says with grin holding her stomach "yes you did you fucking troll" Stacey replied.**

 **That is when Sam knelt beside her "** **Será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado porque la próxima vez no lo haré dos veces para golpearte" she says. Trying to help her up but Stacey pushed her away"Don't touch me" she complained. "Well i was just trying to help" Sam said innocently as Mr. Tanner came over "Stacey are you okay" he asked.**

 **"NO I'M NOT SHE HIT ME WITH HER CHAIR!" the blonde shouted, Sam put her hands up "It was totally an accident sir i was getting up i didn't know she was behind" she says innocently. "LIAR! SHE IS LYING MR. TANNER" Stacey shouted making a scene , it was an accident sir i really didn't know she was still there. As you saw i tried to help her up but she pushed me away"Sam said as her friend came over to help her she snatched her arm away.**

 **Before scurrying away Sam smirked as Drew shook his head "i'm sorry about that Sam" he said, she shrugs "no sweat she deserved it" Sam said sitting down. Smiling "hey there Nicky what's up is that your uncle" she asked looking at Stefan. As Stefan watched the teen curiously Nikolas smiled "Uncle Stefan this is one of the girls i told you about her name is Samantha" he said.**

 **"Sam DiSanto Nikolas don't let me kick your butt" she says to him as he smirks, well its nice to meet you Samantha Stefan Cassadine" the man spoke. "Oh sweat this is my boyfriend Drew , his sister Hayden and her grandmother Mrs. Cain" Sam said introducing them. Nikolas smiles "we know Sam Drew introduced us earlier" he says, oh sorry i didn't know" Sam said.**

 **All Stefan could do was stare she looked so familiar but he couldn't remember why she looked so familiar to him. "Aren't you a little young for boyfriends" Stefan asked flabbergasted, Sam smirked " no actually all of my parental units agreed. That having and growing good relationship skills will suit me well in the future" Sam answered. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow " Parental units" Stefan says, when all three teens laughed.**

 **"Umm Uncle Stefan her father passed away her legal guardian is her older sister and her god parents " Nikolas says. "Oh and my older sisters parents oddly enough its long story Mr. Cassadine Nicky here can feel you in here" Sam said patting Nikolas on the shoulder. "Yeah that's right you need to pass by the house before you leave to meet Big Chuck before they leave" she says.**

 **For the rest of the afternoon Stacey glared at them until they left. When she called her father"DADDY ARE YOU COMING TO THE CLUB I NEED YOU" Stacey pleaded with a wicked grin. As the left Alexis came in with Tina and Krissy in her arms as they both greeted him and Nikolas. Watching his sister with her olive skin stone with her dark brown eye before dismissing the thought.**

 **"You just missed one of the young ladies that Nikolas is friends with" Stefan said with a grin, is the one he likes"Tina said smirking at her nephew. "It's not like that aunt Tina she is just a friend" Nikolas says, i thought you interested in Dr. Hardy's granddaughter what's her name again. Sheryl, Sandra it was something with an S" Alexis says. "Her name is Sarah aunt Alexis" the boy said shaking his head.**

 **She hit her head "oh yes that's right i'm sorry darling" she says rubbing his back, well that is good your making friends darling " Tina said as she played with the toddler. The rest of their lunch was quiet but Stefan couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was coming. Nikolas told him about what happen with Sam's father and how her mother had abandoned her when she was young.**

 **That is how Stefan knew she couldn't be his nieces no matter how much he wished it was that simple. And that he was probably seeing what he wanted to see so they would continue their search.**

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Drew was pretty excited his best friends was coming for a week he and his aunt would stay at his grandma's house. Who went to pick them up from the airport Alan watched his son pace back and forth he had only met them briefly. When he had originally flew out to Baltimore before Drew's mother had died. "So what are your friends like" AJ asked, they are cool guys you know Curtis he and i played on the basketball team since we were five years old.**

 **And Trent we met him in the second grade and it was pretty much us ever since i mean i have other friends but they are the main ones. They are some solid guys not troublemakers invited the girls, K.K and Nikolas to come over to but a little later" Drew answers. When the doorbell rang Alice answered ushering them in As Curtis and Trent looked at each other. "Damnnn is see Drew traded up" Curtis whispered as he aunt nudged him Trent chuckled at him.**

 **As she eyed him as well he stopped as they where welcomed in "Yo man"Drew said greeting them both with fives and hug. Stopping to kiss his grandmother and Stella before leading his friends into the house introducing them to everyone. Alan smiled he was becoming a lot more relaxed with everyone in recent weeks "Hey umm dad i'm going to show them around then go out on the lake can i take the boat" Drew asked.**

 **Smiling "sure son just be careful anywhere in particular" Alan asked as the teens face lit up, shrugging his shoulders "i dont' know on the lake" he answers. Shaking his head "Alan chuckled knowing exactly where he was heading to in the speed boat. But it didn't evade him that he called him dad as he watched the boys go through the door. Monica walked over hugging him she had watched the whole exchanged.**

 **Knowing just how much this moment had meant to him after showing his friends the house they headed out up the lake. "So what about this girlfriend does she have any friends"Curtis says, Drew smirks i mean she has her god sister she is cool though"he replies. "Nope i'm good i am still very much in love with Savannah" Trent insisted, as Curtis made the whipping sound while he and Drew laughed.**

 **As they pulled up to the dock where there was a bigger boat docked that had people jumping off it. "Hey Olly man is Sam around" Drew asked as Oliver gave him a five " Umm yeah they are around here somewhere EMELDA** **PARELO AHORA MISMO! he shouted. She gave him a smile before jumping off the boat again as he went after her the boys laughed.**

 **Drew walked them further onto the property that is when he saw her"Whose that"Curtis asked as they approached. Sam looked up and smiled stopping what she was doing passing it to Elena who shook her head. And put it in her pocket "Hey Drew " Sam said moving to give him a hug and a kiss. "Sam, Elle this my friends Curtis and Trent" Drew says, as they both shook their hands.**

 **"Umm well i will be right back" Elle said moving toward the house quickly, As Curtis stared at her as she left. Trent shook his head" close your mouth Curtis you don't want to catch any flies" he said with a grin. "I...I think i just met the future Mrs. Ashford" Curtis says still staring while everyone else laughed. Drew looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow as she smirked hugging him a little tighter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Park**

 **AJ watched Michael run around with the other kids he smiled just as Carly and Sonny approached. " You can go now AJ he actual family is here, Michael hi baby" Carly said as the boy stopped as he ran over to hug her. "Hi mommy , uncle Sonny" the boy said innocently he said picking up his bottle of water climbing on to the chair next to his father. Michael baby go ahead and play i need to talk to AJ" she said he looked up at his father.**

 **Who smiled " It's okay buddy go ahead i'm right here" AJ says the shook his head before running off. Waiting until Michael was a safe distance away "We are not giving you anymore time with Michael then we already have" Carly said. Sonny glared at him" your lucky your even getting that don't push it" he says making AJ chuckle. " Yeah well i'm taking a trip to Europe and Michael could benefit from the experience and the judge seems to agree so it doesn't matter what you think" he says with a shrug.**

 **Carly glared at him "i'm not having you take our son out of the country" she said with Sonny standing by her side. He smiles "Rigghtt like you two did taking him out of the country without permission because you refuse to give me him. I wonder what the judge would say if he found out about that Carly" AJ says with a raise eyebrow. That's when Sonny stepped toward him menacingly" It's not wise to threaten my with Jr" he said staring him in the eyes.**

 **As AJ looked down at him "I'm not afraid of you Sonny and i didn't threaten anybody i just told the truth" he said standing his ground. When Sonny's guards let their presence known AJ shook his head and smirked " yeah your a real tough guy; Hey Michael come here buddy" he said. The little boy ran over "DADDY!" he said shooting himself into AJ's arms who smiled"Okay buddy i will see you on sunday okay me and Uncle Jason, and Drew will take you out on the lake" AJ say.**

 **While Sonny and Carly both glare at him he put his arm around her and whispered"calm down i have things under control"Sonny whispered. YAYY DADDY I like Uncle Drew's friend daddy he's funny but i don't want to leave they just got here" Michael says sadly. Smiling at his son "Don't worry buddy they like you too kiddo they think your a really cool kid too. We will see if your momma would bring you by the house so you can see them" he says to his son.**

 **When they both turned around to look at her"please, please, please momma" Michael says, she glared at AJ who grinned. "I don't know baby me and Sonny got some really fun stuff planned this week because we have Kristina coming over too" Carly says.**

 **"She can come to Curtis and Trent wouldn't mind" the boy insist pleading with his mother. Sonny looks at AJ in disgust irritated because he put Michael in the middle, baby i don't know we will see okay" she says.**

 **Not wanting to be the bad guy "I love you buddy " AJ says kissing his son and puts him down giving him one last hug then waved goodbye. "Bye daddy i love you too" he said waving back both Carly and Sonny glared at him as he left. Through gritted teeth"Sonny i don't know how much longer i can put up with this" she says. He looks over to her "not much longer i promise" he says as Michael stands none the wiser.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Elle came into the house "Papi, Papi here we can't do this right now we got company and a really hot guy out there that i umm nothing" she said with a smile. "There are boys outside that i don't know of" Manolo says playing shock looking between him and her mother. "Umm don't be all weird goodbye" she said leaving , wait Nena i want to see" her father said following her.**

 **When the teenager bolted from the room holding the back door closed as her father stood with a grin on his face. Before locking the door and smiling at her "bye my beloved daughter" he said from behind the door. "Weirdo" she says taking a deep breathe before walking back over to where the other teens where. As K.K and Curtis both turned to look at her"** **¿Ustedes dos terminaron de clasificarlos?" K.K asked.**

 **"Umm no pudimos porque aparecieron" she replies,when Sam spoke Podemos terminarlo más tarde a menos que lo necesites ahora" Sam says as her and Elle look at K.K. "N** **o, pero está bien, lo tengo" K.K replies before saluting then walking away. "Umm Sorry i walked away so fast i had to take something inside your name is what again" she said. As Curtis bumped Trent out the way "I'm Curtis he doesn't matter" he says pointing to his friend.**

 **Making Elle laugh as she looked at Sam who winked at her "Por eso te amo" Elle says, Sam shakes her head. "So what's are you guys up to" Sam asked, umm we go the boat so i wanted to know if you guys wanted to come out with us" Drew asked. "Oh that sounds cool let me run it by my parental units" Elle said as her and Sam got up. Curtis looked at Drew"you never said her friend was that hot man" he said.**

 **Drew shook his head"sorry Curtis but i don't look at Elle like that man i mean she is pretty but she is just a friend" he says. When the girls come on the house with another girl "Trent i think you got company" Curtis said with a goofy grin. Making there way back over "Umm this is Ramona she is Calvin's younger sister she coming with us"Sam said.**

 **Trent looked at her in shock as he whispered to himself "i love my girlfriend " he said continuously as his friends looked at him strangely. Ramona was about 5'5 medium brown skinned almost indian looking with a thick panamanian accent.**

 **"Sure the more the merrier" Drew said laughing at his friend as they made their way to the boat. As Sam looks up at the boat"KAT WHERE GOING" she shouts, when her sister looked off the boat. "Okay have fun don't do anything i wouldn't do teenagers" she says in italian, when Ramona spoke. "That could mean several things Katherine" she replies in english, haha smartass bye disgruntled teens" Kat says.**

 **When her brother looked off the boat" ay** **A dónde vas que sopa" Calvin says looking at her, "porque tu no eres mi padre" Ramona answered. " No i'm not but i know Drew Esos dos no" he says, ¿Por qué me preguntas? Es que sus amigos me invitaron" she replies sucking her teeth.**

 **As everyone else watched knowing just how much Ramona could dig her heels in. "Bueno Drew tell your friends if they touch my sister i'm breaking limbs and body parts" he says squirting her with the water gun. That is when Olly shouted" yeah what he said you hear me boys" he said with a grin.**

 **Making her jump back"Chucha el malidicion" Ramona said rolling her eyes at him ,"callate la boca Olly conazo" Elle said they continued to walk to the boat. Curtis looked in shock" Umm just how tall is he just asking" as she looked at him.**

 **"Who my brother he is 6'9 250 i think my dad is a big guy" she answers with a shrug as they got on the boat. As Curtis eyed Trent whose eyes where on her chest he slapped his friend in the chest.**

 **Just then Curtis whispered to him" your love Savannah remember" he said laughing, as Drew shook his head. While Sam helped Drew steer the boat "So where are you guys from how old are you guys" Curtis asked. As Trent watched Drew and Sam "are they always like that" he asked. Elle turned and looked "like what" she asked with a raised eyebrow, you know like in their own world" he said.**

 **Elle and Ramona laughed" yes they are but what i learned is you have to engage them correcto Sammy" Elena said. "Right what Elle and to answer your question we are from Boston and New York me and Elena are fourteen and Ramona is fifteen" Sam replies. "What about you guys" Ramona said as Elle took off her shorts as Curtis stared. Ramona laughing as she shook her head"** **Nena lo que estas haciendo" she asked.**

 **"Me nada muchacha" Elle responds when Trent hit Curtis close your mouth man he whispered laughing. "Umm I...I... i'm fifteen right now my birthday isn't until November he and Drew's birthdays are before mines" Curtis replies. When Drew stopped the boat "anyone want to go for a swim" Drew asked, chacho trying and stop me "Elle says rushing to jump off.**

 **As Sam and Ramona rushed to take their stuff off and then jumping in as well "see you boys later" Sam said. Curtis jumped up pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his shoes off then jumping out. Drew laughed "Trent man just have fun nobody says you have to hook up with anyone" he says kicking off his flip flops then going into the water. Trent shook his head then following the rest of the group in the water.**

* * *

 **Port Charles Country Club**

 **"Fred who is the boy Andrew i want you to get rid o him" Alistair asked, Umm I can't do that Mr. Hunter. Andrew is a Quartermaine one of the most influential families in the city Edward personally called in favor to get him a job here" the man answered. Looking over to them man " i am just as influential Fred" he replies, i know you are but this is Edward Quartermaines grandson" Mr. Tanner says.**

 **Sighing in frustration "then i have to have a talk with Edward about his grandsons manners and behavior towards my daughter. None the less i will handle that what about this Samantha girl" Mr. Hunter says. "Umm she is a guest of Andrew Alistair" Fred says, okay well then i don't want her back in here " putting his hand up.**

 **Look i don't care what you have to do just make it happen my family and i pay alot of money to the Country club to have some outsider. Come here and embarrass my daughter do you understand and if you don't do it i will go over your head. I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't like it that longtime members like myself are being mistreated" Alistair said getting up and leaving.**


	20. Chapter 20

**On the Lake**

 **After everything relaxed the teens got back on the boat " so you guys are going to high school right" Trent asked pointing Sam and Elle. Ramona looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow "no not exactly see i have already been in high school i'm a Junior and Sam is a sophomore" Elle replies. That's when Ramona laughed "** **mira sus caras ay dios mio" she said, As Drew turned and looked at them.**

 **"Oh see i'm extremely gifted Elle said and well Sam here my mother made sur** **e that if she was going to be globetrotting that she would learn doing so" Elena said. Sam laughed "no remember the other day i told you i had to take an assessment test so they said i will start the 10th grade. Curtis whispered to Trent "my kids are going to be very smart" he says rolling his eyes at his friend. "So what about you Ramona" Trent asked, me i'm a junior but i go to school in Boston" she replies.**

 **Drew was just as shocked" How" he asked, her mother is a real stickler for education and i was always in their house. So Titi says if you here then your learning just like everyone else she plays no games" Ramona said. As Drew shook his head "So that's what y'all be doing when she says no hanging out" he said. Sam smiled "you caught us love Mama Tavares doesn't go a day without it she says.**

 **"With the exception of weekends so its not all fun and games" Elle says, Fun and Games"Drew said with a raised eyebrow. Making her and Sam smile " well trouble and games" she corrects herself as they both girls giggle. When Ramona looked " do you boys want to get in a little trouble with us" she asked, as the girls smiled. Both Curtis and Trent looked at each other then Drew when Curtis smiled " girl i will follow you anywhere" he says smiling at Elle.**

 **Who just smiled and laugh as Drew and Trent shook their head that's when Drew started the boat. While the girls talked Trent stood next to Drew "should i be worried man i can't get into any trouble my dad will kill me" he says. As Ramona put her arms around the two " you only get in trouble if you get caught and we don't get caught" she said with a smile that alarmed them both boys before walking away.**

 **Shaking his head Drew already knew Sam and Elle were a handful but that smile she just gave him said this was going to be a whole another level. That the three of them together was going to be like nothing he never seen them do when he looked up and Sam winked at him. "Hey umm do you think we could just find some place where we could just sit and talk" Curtis asked.**

 **Elle smirked " i thought that is what we were doing right now" she said looking him straight in the eyes. It was as if he was captivated"Umm i mean like just you and me without the group" he said. Laughing " you know you can sit closer i don't bite not unless you want me too" she says with a mischievous grin. As Trent and Drew watched him "You know Drew man i have never seen anyone have him off his game look at him.**

 **He is all nervous lost for words hey man your girlfriend is cool" he says, thanks man she is, they are cool girls the realist ones i have met here. Man they really eat they don't down play it they don't try to be anyone else they just say what's on their minds" Drew answers. Looking back at Sam with a big grin on his face"So what kind of trouble we talking about" Curtis asked.**

 **" You will see well this is me see you later" Elena said hopping up kissing him on the cheek and with that she was gone. Sam chuckled "oh your friend has no idea what he is in for" she said kissing him as they got off the boat. After they got off Ramona shouted "** **oye estamos de vuelta pendejo" she says, as her brothers all got up as Joe watched.**

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **After parking the boat back on the docks the boys came in "hey guys how's was your day you left an impression on Michael" AJ said. " I met my future wife" Curtis announced as his aunt chuckles, "man please she is so out of your league man i mean she is smart, she pretty and smart your none of it. Man your just tall" Trent says as Drew laughed, Curtis shook his head "What's your girlfriends name again.**

 **I don't remember while your were entertaining some Jezebel with a nice rack and thighs for days" he said laughing. As Trent shoved him " i was being nice you asshole at least i was falling all over myself she is fourteen man" he says, its only two years man you making it sound like she was 12" Curtis says. "Boys, boys manners" Stella shouted getting there attention as they both turned to her.**

 **Drew just shrugged "where's Michael back with the she devil" Jason says with a raised eyebrow. "Jason stop it did you boys have a good time on the lake where did you go" Alan asked. Emily looked at him incredulously" really dad where else would he go on the lake" she says. As AJ and Jason laughed"how's " he says, if he actually went there to see her you know.**

 **I could think of a few reason he would go there she is about 5'3 slick mouth and likes to hit people"AJ says with a grin. All Drew could do is shake his face with a grin"yeah we passed by" he replies. "Is that where my nephew talking about he met his future wife" Stella says, yes ma'am she is about 5'5 and is about to be all mine" Curtis said. "Ahhhhh Troubles tag team partner certifiable trouble" AJ says shaking his head.**

 **Trent shook his head"what happens when we go home Curt" he says, Damn Tre way to be a kill joy man i didn't see you missing Savannah so much" Curtis replies. Glaring at Curtis "Mr. Quartermaine can i use your phone" Trent says, yes sure its in the study Drew show him" Alan says. As Drew lead the way with Curtis following them as his friend called his girlfriend "Hey Vannah its me" he said.**

 **While Curtis made kissing noises mocking him as he shook his head "I'm here with these knuckle heads. Yeah Drew is fine is here he is fine yeah we met his new girl friend she is nice. Umm no its cool we where on the lake on his dads boat i'm yeah i met her friends to they seem cool.**

 **No we just here hanging we going to play some video games the cook is making dinner anyway how was your day though. Oh you want to speak to him hold on "Trent said causally as he passed Drew the phone. "Hey Savannah I promise he want get in too much trouble what I can't promise you that honey.**

 **Hamm oh please they are not like that and I would never do that to you even though you tried to hook me up with your friend and it didn't work. But still I wouldn't go out my way to hurt you at all she is at her house. Trust me Curtis has his eye on her God sister so you don't need to worry Tre for you" Drew said.**

 **Passing his friend back the phone then pulling Curtis out the room who continued to make kissing noises. "Man they are nauseating no I love you, No i love you more" he said rolling his eyes. After having dinner with the family "Hey A.J can I burrow your car we are going to get the girls and head to this party" Drew asked.**

 **Looking up from the papers from ELQ he was looking over" why not take the limo so you don't have to drive" he asked with a grin. The teenager shook his head diligently as A.J laughed" not your style sure man" he said tossing him the keys. " Thanks man i'll get it back to you in one piece" Drew says catching the keys then leaving.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Some where in Port Charles**

 **The girls got into the car Trent had to sit in the back and Sam sat in the passenger side next to Drew. "Aww look there is no room for all of us maybe we should just go back to the house and watch a movie or somethin" Trent said Curtis shook his head. When Elle turned to Curtis"Do you mind if i sit on your lap that way your friend and Ramy can have room to sit" she said with a smile. "Ahhhh yeah, yeah, yeah sure " he answered stammering over his words, don't worry she isn't going to sit on your juevos" Ramona said shaking her head.**

 **As Elle slapped her on the arm"** **lo que no hice nada chula" she said, "Pero sabes porque hice eso Ramona" Elle replies. "Hey quite it down back there and behave children and Elle no sitting on any juevos" Sam said laughing. "Callate la boca enana conazo cara de culo" Elena said as the boys sat looking confused about what was going on. "Mujeres y'all is being mad rude" Ramona said, "fuck you i said it in english you and the leprechaun up front said it in spanish" Elle says.**

 **While Sam and Ramona laughed "Look just park right over there and we can walk it" Sam said to Drew. "Where are we going"Trent asked the girls looked at each other and laughed"we are going where fun happens. And people go to be free and be themselves" Ramona said wiggling her eye brows. As they all got out of the car they walked toward the alley "Nah i don't think this is a good idea"Trent said, wait theses are for you boys your welcome" Sam said.**

 **Ramona put her hand on Trent's shoulder "Amigo you worry to much live a little" she said as they walked off. Curtis stuck his tongue at him and followed after the girls putting his arms around Elle and Ramona. Drew shook his head " Do you trust me no that i will never steer you wrong let's have some fun" he said shaking his friend. All Trent could think of was his father's warning that he would have his ass if he did anything stupid.**

 **He sighs and walked to catch up with them They gave their ID's and made their way in the room was dark and crowd. What they didn't know was there was people watching them that where in the background. They grabbed a table she looked over the guys she grabbed Trent's hand you look older then the rest so you come with me to the bar.**

 **As the made the bar the" can i get a bottle of your best champagne" she asked the Bartender who looked at her "You don't look twenty-one" he said to Ramona. Rolling her eyes as she scoffed " Chucha you don't look stupid and quite frankly i'm offended what does a twenty-one year old look like" she replied challenging him.**

 **She stood waiting for him to speak Sam and Elle hung back because they looked younger then she did. "Exactly can my friends and i get a drinks now thank you" she said as he moved to get the bottle and she dropped money on the counter. As they walked back to the table he held her hand so she wouldn't be lost in the shuffle as they moved through the crowd.**

 **It was weird maybe he was overreacting he just needed to have fun and not worry so much just watching her with that bartender. He was amazed how she held her ground he never had the gaul to stand up like that. When he felt her hand tug him he was broken from his thoughts as some guy was hitting on her he stood well over 6'4 and was at least 220. Because he played football.**

 **That is when he pulled her closer to him "Excuse me she is with me"Trent said looking down at him. "You bagged her white Mike baby this what you into" the guy said as Drew and Curtis go up as they heard the commotion. Sam and Elle put their hands up "Trust me Ramy got this" they said simultaneously, rolling her eyes" Yes i am with him" she said. The kid looked up at Trent knowing him and his friend couldn't take him.**

 **Looking at him skeptical "I don't care i guarantee he anit hittin it right" he said blowing a kiss at Ramona. Who was went ready to swing when Trent spoke "Yeah this white boy is hitting just right and your not so back off" he said glaring at the kid. That's when he bent down kissed her in the guys face who was shocked then looked up at him and smiled. The rest of group stood in shock as Elle closed Curtis mouth who was stunned.**

 **Just as Trent pulled to her to keep walking she stopped and walked back tapping the kid on his shoulder. As he turned around she punched him in his gut before grabbing his face"Oyeme hijo de puta don't you ever disrespect me again chucha" Ramona said kneeing him in the groin. Then taking Trent's hand and walked away she fixed her and sat down to Sam and Elle staring at her.**

 **"** **¿Por qué me están mirando así?" she said both of her friends shook their head when Sam smiled and says "do you feel better". As Elle laughed"What who fuck did he think he was talking to"Ramona says. Curtis looked over to Trent and smirked he had never seen him like that assertive. It must had been these girls they were not afraid to speak their mind" That was so bad ass" Sam said as Drew laughed.**

 **When the waitress brought over the champagne Trent didn't see Calvin and Santiago escort the kid and his friends outside. They looked at the bottle as Curtis rubbed his hands together"are we going to pop this or not" he asked looking around.**

 **Everyone else shrugged Elena picked the glass up when the pager Sam had beeped. Sighing she looked at her friends whispering to Elle who grinned then pouring the champagne to everyone.**

 **As Trent cleared his throat" Umm i wanted to apologize about earlier i shouldn't have done that"he says as she stopped him. Moving her hair out of the way "Look don't sweat it Trent it s called winging it and you did well" she winked. When Ice Cream by Raekwon came On the girls looked at each other before finishing the champagne then jumping up and started to the dance floor. Curtis and Drew got up as they watched the girls dance with each other.**

 **"You need to sell this Tre you already started might as well finish it" he said taking Elle's hand to dance with her. He took a deep breath then got up to follow his friends as Ramona turned to go back to the table. When he took her hand and shrugged she eyed him curiously "you know its not necessary right" she said, he is probably still watching and i didn't want to leave you hanging.**

 **Because i put my foot in my mouth" Trent said, i told you already don't worry about it friends she said putting her hand out. Making him feel ridiculous "Friends' he said after several dances they went back to the table only to find Calvin and Santiago sitting there.**

 **The girls waved at them " No hi i paged you"Santiago said looking at Sam who just smiled at him. " I didn't hear it Santi its a very loud place" she replies, i see y'all had some champagne the good stuff" Calvin says.**

 **While they tried to keep from laughing as the shook his head"VAMONOS" he said, oh come Cal y'all no fun" Elena said. "Hello no get drunk on your own time" Calvin says, No fun Tio killing wouldn't be fun either let's go Santiago says lead them out of the club. When they were out of the vicinity of the club Calvin turned to Trent looking at him. "Thank you for helping my sister back there but...was all he got out.**

 **When Ramona stopped him "Calvin it's not necessary the guy was being a dick he helped hat is it" she says. Making him smile "You didn't even let me finish my speech" he says shaking his hand. Santiago shook his head "why don't y'all get out of here and go have some fun" when girls hugged the two old guys.**

 **Drew took Sam's hand "shall we take a walk to the docks" he asked sure she said as they lead their friends that way. The teens walked unaware of the trouble brewing a man picked up the phone"Hey boss i found AJ's car its parked right over in the on Second" he said. As he listened okay will do he said as he hung up the pay phone.**

* * *

 **Sonny and Carly's penthouse**

 **They had just finish a round of love making when his phone rang "yeah i want you to end it tonight he dies alright. Do let him slip through your hands again" Sonny said into the phone. As she came back into the bedroom "What was all that about"Carly asked as she crawled back into the bed next to him. Rubbing his chest then kissing him as he grabbed her face kissing her harder.**

 **Then pulled back staring at her intensely then smiled "it should be over tonight no more sharing anything with AJ Quartermaine" he said. Laying back comfortably "Really" Carly said with big smile on her face as she jumped up. Sonny just shook his head yes as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately igniting the fire between them again.**

* * *

 **Some where on the docks**

 **The teens stopped at the arcades to play some games Sam and Drew played bumper cars while. Curtis and Elle played some shooting game in which Curtis kept losing Trent and Ramona played a football game in which he assumed he would win. And he wasn't "YOU CHEATED" he said as Ramona shook her head "Trent, Trent, Trent i have three brother i play this game all time" she say with a grin.**

 **"Again" he said putting their quarters in as continued to play "Hey Drew, Sam Elena" Emily said with two other girls and Lucky. Oh hey Emily who are they" Drew said rolling his eye at Lucky then hugging Emily. "Oh this is Sarah and Elizabeth Dr. Hardy's grand daughters" she says. Hey this is my girlfriend Sam, Elena and their cousin Ramona and my buddies Trent and Curtis he said.**

 **As Lucky scoffed mumbling under his breath "You said something Spencer" Elle said as Sam turned to look at him. Who just rolled his eyes "who wants to go play some games " he said walking away before he snapped. Storming pass Stone and Robin who were walking hand in hand "So have you giving any thought to about going to Chicago" she asked. Shaking his head "No because i'm not going your not in Chicago Robin my life is here" kissing her gently.**

 **"Come this game is pretty cool" he said leading her in no one there knew that their lives were about to change.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry I took so long I had to do some research and move some things around. So hope you enjoy Carly and Sonny first son is alive Marlo she cheated on A.J with Sonny._

 **The Outback**

 **As Keesha and Jason sat enjoying the music" what do you think Drew and his friends are getting into" she asked. " I don't know i hope no trouble because those two just seems to walk into it" Jason answers. She chuckles "oh come on Jason they are harmless"Keesha says,harmless Keesha they bought a heart patient dirty mags and another cigars" he replies. Keesha just continued to laughs "but those are things the patient asked them for" she said, yeah well not mention they had it out Mr. Peters.**

 **Shaking her head "isn't he always in the hospital"Keesha asked, yes but they did get to the bottom of his constant visits to the hospital. He is bored so Dr. Hardy said they would keep him company 2 hours every day as their punishment. My point is those two can't help but to get in trouble" he said, she laughed they are fine Jason they probably at the arcade " she says.**

 **"Would you like to dance Ms. Ward" he asked with his hand out she smiled. "Yes i will like to dance Mr. Quartermaine" she answers as helped her up. Leading her to the dance floor pulling her close in his arms smiling as he saw Sonny and Carly get on the dance floor. That's when she noticed he stopped dancing "Jason what happened" Keesha asked. Turning around to see where his attention was as he start to move toward the couple.**

 **She tried to pull him "Jason they are not worth it leave it alone" Keesha says trying to pull him back. As he made his way over "What's your problem AJ is doing his best he isn't pushing you or taking Michael away from you. Which he would be in the right to do but you have to jam him up every time you get if you didn't want to share a child with him you shouldn't have slept with him.**

 **You can't now switch things up now because you want something different he was just a stepping stone to you wasn't he. Now your on to him whose last wife died because of him so maybe your the danger" Jason says glaring at Carly. "I would back off if i where you preppy" Sonny says, You don't scare me i will be preppy but at least my job is honest " he fired back. While Keesha continued to pull him away "Jason stop this isn't what AJ wants you doing on his behalf" she pleads.**

 **"Sonny don't you would hurt him, Jason you and me have always been good don't go fucking that up. You know just as well as i do he is bound to mess up and i don't want Michael in that" Carly said restraining Sonny. Jason scoffs AJ has been sober since Michael was born Carly and i don't see him going back on that. You used him to get money and it was all fine and dandy until you found someone else you want more" he countered.**

 **That's when Sonny shoved him "Listen here you Quartermaine punk don't do something you will live to regret" he said as Jason shoved him back. When Ned stepped in front of him "Jason just relax take a breather and just enjoy being with the woman you love. Don't get caught up in this drama okay just go sit and enjoy the music" he whispered to him. "Jason come on please" Keesha says, fine! he says begrudgingly then walking away with Keesha.**

 **Making Ned turn around to Sonny and Carly "Look i know you like to bully people to get your way but Jason is a young man with a bright future. Something i can't say about you so just back off and only reason your still on at L &B is because Lois wants you there" Ned says. Sonny smirks as he puts his hands up in innocence" he approached me", yeah and maybe you should leave my family alone you have your son and this new baby.**

 **So try and set a better example for your children instead of bullying people to get your way" he says before walking away. As Sonny watches Jason glaring at him as he left"the nerve of this kid he is lucky i didn't put him on his ass" he says, baby don't worry about Jason or any other Quartermaine tonight she says kissing him.**

* * *

 **Some Where on the docks**

 **Looking up at him "Stone i know you tried to change the subject earlier but you should considered Chicago" Robin says. He sighs "Do we really have to have this conversation can we just have fun" he says. Shaking her head "Yes we can have fun but the change can be good for you. And no i am not pushing you away i want what is best for you Stone your smart.**

 **You could have a great life there your only going to get in more trouble if you stay here i know. Sonny helped you when you didn't have anybody but now you do he keeps you indebted to him because he did. Now you don't need him anymore and he throws it up in your face if he did it out of the kindness of his heart. And he really cared about what was best for you he would put your needs first and he wouldn't bring up how he was there for you.**

 **You have other people to turn to now its a problem i don't have any issues with Sonny i just wish he could see that you deserve more and better" she says. "Look Robin i know you don't understand my relationship with Sonny but he isn't a bad guy. And Jagger and Karen's life isn't for me i need to make my own way and this is it now can we go play bumper cars" Stone said with a smile.**

 **As the group started to leave the arcade "Hey man can we stop and get some food i'm hungry" Curtis says to Drew. Who shook his head "Your always hungry man" Drew replies just as Sam jumps on his back "Do we have to walk back to the car" she says. That's when Elle and Ramona shouted "we agree" the both said. "Seriously though we ended it really far away from the car and my legs hurt" Elle says complaining.**

 **Curtis smiled "You can't get on my back if you want too" he says as she smiles tapping her chin. Ramona rolls her eyes as Sam laughs "You know what Ashford i will definitely ride you to the car" Elena says. His mouth drops open when Ramona pops her on the arm "Ouchhh cono** **¿Por qué me pegas? (** _shit why are you hitting me_ **) she says. "Tu** **sabes por qué freka"(** _You know why freka_ **) Ramy answers, it was a fucking joke Jose junior " Elle says laughing.**

 **The guys watched before the girls start laughing " i did sound like him that was so my father my bad Elle" Ramona says shivering. They laugh "It's okay manita you are forgiven e** **stamos con las chicas para que podamos ser lo que queramos incluso si es frekas" (** _We are with the girls so that we can be what we want even if it is frekas"_ **) Elle answers. Just then Elle Jumped on Curtis's back Ramona shook her head as her and Trent walked side by side.**

 **"Did you have fun tonight" Sam asked, yeah but what was the whole thing at that club about"Drew asked. "We wanted to see if our fake id's would pass and they did " Sam replies ,Oh Trent was worried he could get in trouble" he says. She jumps down"Drew i would never get you or your friends in trouble i have been arrested before so it isn't a big deal. I wouldn't want that for you" she says.**

 **He looked at her "I know Sam but i wouldn't want you to get arrested just because you have before" Drew says. As he took her hand and held it "Let's go" he said getting her back on his back before they continued to walk. Curtis tried to calm himself down when she got on his back she rest her head on his neck whispering to himself. "Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies" he says, Hey horsey can you like pick up the pace your falling behind" Elle says in his ear.**

 **When they finally saw the car" Oh thank god"Ramona says as Elle kisses Curtis on the cheek "thank you very much caballero" she says. Making him smile "your welcome" he said, now if you don't mind me sitting on your lap again just to get us to Kelly's. And my brother or her brother will pick us up from there" Elle said with smile as she got in the car. All he could do was nod with a smile on his face Trent looked at him and shook his head waiting for the girls to get in.**

 **"You got a boner don't you" he asked with a grin on his face, shaking his head " a whole fucking statute" Curtis answers. As Trent start to laugh "well my friend think of dead puppies" he said getting in the car, that's not working Curtis said. "Hey man are you getting in the car" Drew asked looking at him strangely taking a deep breath he got into the car. Elle looks up at him "You okay" she asked, uuhmm" he replies shaking his head. They both looked up at him with raise eyebrows as Trent kept on laughing.**

 **Both girls looked from him to Trent then they picked up on what he was laughing about "How about this you too can sit and Elle can sit on my lap" Ramona said. Earning a groan from Elle who wasn't happy "If i made you feel uncomfortable Curtis i apologize" she said. "Girl you didn't make me uncomfortable i'm good" he said with a shrug, so can we go already. Elle whispered in Sam's ear" I was totally trying to cop a feel" she said making Sam bust out laughing "i bet you were" she says still laughing.**

 **Curtis settled himself into the car as she sat on his lap and Drew started the car, he blew into her ear" i want to Kiss you so bad" Curtis whisper in her ears. As she turned to look at him with a grin on her face " oh really i know you had a boner just now and when we were dancing in the club. You don't have to be embarrassed and i would like to kiss you too but i prefer not to have an audience" she replied. Catching him off guard when Drew beeped his horn "What is this guys problem" he said just as he was about to move a car cuts him him.**

 **Sending the car spinning out of control crashing into a second car another on the road as a third car try to miss the collisions he slammed into the last car...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Some where In Port Charles**

 **He opened his eyes looking over to her " You, you got help her" Drew stammered out trying to stay awake, I know just relax help is on the way" Julian said. As he Alexis and Nikolas tried to get them out the car while Stefan and Tina helped the other drivers. "Jason honey you have to get your little brother and his friends are in the other car and they are in bad shape" Tina says.**

 **As Jason tried to get his bearings " What No, No, No" he said wiping his head before struggling to his feet to check on his brother and his friends. "Stop Mr. Quartermaine your brother is fine we need to tend to you right now" the EMT worker said. Jason just pushed away "he could be going into shock this is his second car accident in 5 months" he said trying to stand.**

 **"Jason please let him look at you i'm fine and as far as i can see your brother is fine" Keesha says. That is when Mac rushed "ROBIN, ROBIN, STONE!he shouted with Jagger and Karen right behind him. " Where okay! my car not so much" Stone says, forget that car i'm glad your okay" Jagger says hugging his brother. Whose eyes were on AJ's car who had a bunch of kids in it younger then him worst of all it had Manolo's daughter in it.**

 **And she was in bad shape cursing under his breath he had to warn his friend that Manolo will come for him. He remembered Manolo's only rule that no harm would come to his family and it did.**

 **It was one of his only rules and Sonny broke it big time he had tried numerous times to get him to back off of AJ and he just wouldn't listen to him. Now he would have hell to pay "Are they okay" he asked Karen, no she hit her head she has some internal injuries but i can't tell anything else's" she answers.**

 **Stone ran his hands through his hair when his body start to sway then her collapsed to the ground. "MIKE!, STONE! both Jagger and Robin shouted then running to his side, as Mac jumped into Help Jagger pick him up. They put him into Jagger's car before speeding off as Robin tried to keep him awake.**

 **That is when the the ambulance got there taking all the injured to the hospital while Mac stayed on the scene to find out what happened.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **They rushed them in one by one when Monica looked over"DREWWW!" she shouted rushing over to him. Looking him over "Are you hurt anywhere" she asked, as the teen was in a daze shaking i his head before he answered. "I'm fine butttt... Elle and Curtis their hurt bad he sacrificed himself for her" he said not looking at her. "Page Dr. Tavares and Dr. Quartermaine RIGHT NOW!" Monica says.**

 **As Amy rushed to have the doctors paged "Drew honey look at me what happen" she asked, shaking his head. Whispering to himself "They gotta be okay, they gotta be" he said as the tears start to roll down his face. "Hey, Hey look at me Andrew they are going to be okay i promise you. It's not the same thing your friends are going to be just fine" she said hugging him.**

 **Just then the teen start to hyperventilating that's when Alan caught him holding him up "MONICA WHAT HAPPEN" he asked. Shaking her head "i don't know the kids where in some kind of accident" she answers. "WHAT WHERE'S MY GIRLS"Esmerelda asked as they both turned to face her that's when Ramona, Trent came in with an officer.**

 **"TITI" she shouted running to her as Esmerelda wrapped her arms around her "What happened Ramona" she asked. While still looking around for Sam and Elena " I don't we were driving and some guy kept cutting in front of Drew so he slow down to let him go. That's when i told Curtis to trying and see if he could get the seat belt over himself and her because she was on his lap.**

 **Because Drew wanted Sam up front with him so the two tall guys was in the back with us anyway. The guy cuts Drew off again and he tried to stop it then everything went black i know they took Nena first then Curtis. Trent , Me and Sam all had minor cuts nothing major like" Ramona answered. Before anyone could say anything "Dr. Tavares Dr. Jones has your daughter in OR 4" Bobbie says.**

 **"How bad is it" Esmerelda asked as Monica place her hand on her shoulder "She has a few broken ribs, a head injury and a lot of internal bleeding but Tony is one of the best here so she is in good hands"she answers. That is when they saw Sam being wheeled in "Titi Sammy"Ramona said as they rushed over.**

 **As they rushed Stone and Jason in Alan's eyes went wide "Jason" he said as Monica turned to see him. "I thought she was fine what's wrong with her " Esmerelda asked, she went into shock on the way here my nephew Nikolas rode with the other young lady.**

 **And my sister rode with the other child so he wouldn't be alone myself and my boyfriend rode with her. We passed after the accident happened and helped get them out i'm Alexis Davis" she spoke.**

 **"Thank for helping i owe your family a debt of gratitude for helping them"Esmerelda said sincerely. As she turned to Ramona"** **Mi morena llamo tu tio y tu papa" she said as the teen went to find a phone with Trent following her.**

 **When she turned the corner she slid to the ground and put her face between her knees as he sat down next to her. All he could do was pull her into his arms " you know they are going to be alright it was just a bad accident" he said.**

 **Shaking her head "Is that your medical opinion Dr. Price" she says as he smiled "you know what yes it is" he responds. Ramona sighs " Trent if you haven't figured it out that wasn't an accident they purpose ran us off the road" she says. As he looks up in shock "who would want to run us off the road" he asked, shaking her head "i don't know but i know it wasn't an accident" Ramona said.**

 **That is when Stella rushed in with Edward and Lila behind them"Where's my nephew" the woman asked. Monica looked over before taking her to the side to fill her in on what happened as Alexis and Julian stood off to the side. Just then Manolo came in with the rest of the family before Kat could say anything Esmerelda did looking at them strangely.**

 **" I just sent Ramy to call you guys" she asked, Santi and Calvin called us and said they went the way the kids went and there was an accident. "So we can here where are the kids are they okay" he asked, Ramy went that way to call you guys" she answered. Sending Joe in that direction"Sam is in Cubicle 3 she is doing better minor head injury.**

 **Nena not so good she was taking to surgery before i came out of surgery she's in bad shape Manolo. A few broken ribs, a head injury, and internal bleeding who would do this to them" she said finally breaking down. That's when he pulled his wife into his arms"I don't know Mi Reina but i will find out" he replies. As AJ stood with family thinking after he found out what happen when everything hit him.**

 **"Oh god i think i'm going to be sick" AJ said just then Joe came from around the corner with Ramona and Trent. Nodding for Manolo to come over he gave him a silent nod "Mi amor i need to speak to Joe for a second i will be right back" Manolo said kissing her on her forehead. "Dimelo Jose" he said as he approached them,"** **Ramy dile a tu tio lo que me dijiste (** Ramy tell your uncle what you told me)" **her father said.**

 **Looking down then up at her uncle as her father rubbed her back soothingly "** **No creo que haya sido un accidente, creo que alguien nos sacó de la carretera a propósito. Se mantuvieron cortando delante de Drew y ella trató de romper cuando todo se volvió negro(** I don't think it was an accident i think someone purposely ran us off the road. They kept cutting in front of Drew and she tried to break that is when everything went black" **) she replies.**

 **As Manolo and Joe looked at each other then back to the teenager " Ramona go back to the house with KK and stay there entindes" Joe said. She shook her head waving at Trent who stayed with Stella as they all waited for their family members.**


	24. Chapter 24

**General Hospital**

 **"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine can i speak with Drew for a moment if he is up for it" Manolo asked. That's when Alan turned around "Manolo i'm duly apologize how are the girls" he asked. He sighs "well Nena is still in surgery and Katherine is with Samantha she is resting right now. They had to sedate her because she wanted to get to her friend and she can't Nena has always been there for her.**

 **So she wants to do the same and hearing her friends are hurt doesn't make one feel better. And Alan you have no reason to apologize neither does Andrew it was just an accident caused by someone cutting him off" he replies.**

 **Alan nods his head "Sure come in he is restless anyway he is worried about his friends and not to mention its reminds him of what he lost. And he knows it not the same but it feels the same you know and its a bit much for one to take especially on a sixteen year old boy" he said**

 **As he opened the door "Drew Mr. Tavares would like to talk to you are you up for that" his father spoke. He sat up a little straighter "Mr. Tavares i'm really sorry are the girls okay" the teenager asked. Manolo put his hand up " No apologies needed i know you wouldn't hurt my girls Andrew i just want you to tell me what happened tonight if you don't mind" he asked.**

 **Drew shook his head " i took them to the place where they said that had to do something we stayed a little then we left" he said. Hoping Manolo understood what he was saying " Okay continue" the man spoke, Then we went to the arcade where we ran into Emily with Lucky and some girls i don't remember. We stayed there awhile before we start to get hungry so we left then the started to head to Kelly's.**

 **But this guy kept cutting me off so i let him go then he stops short and i tried to avoid him but the brakes weren't working. And then everything went black and then i woke up and Ms. Davis and her family helped us out the car. I was fine then i collapsed i'm really sorry Mr. Tavares" Drew said, mijo it's okay it's not your fault"he said getting up and kissed him on the head.**

 **Mr and Mrs. Quartermaine thank you Andrew take it easy and get some rest" Manolo said all the while AJ stood outside listening. With tears streaming down his face when Manolo walked out he wiped his face off. "Umm Mr. Tavares can I... was all he got out when he saw Sonny out the corner of his eyes.**

 **When he darted over attacking him "You son of a bitch they were just kids man what the hell is wrong with you. What would have happened if my son was in the car huh did you think of that someone could have died" AJ says.  
**

 **As Ned and Manolo holds separates him and Sonny"what the hell is your problem are you drunk what the fuck are talking about" Sonny said shoving him. He was shocked but he kept his face neutral"No i am completely sober i was home in my house with Michael" he responds. That is when Manolo started to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here Sonny" Ned says glaring at him, oh would you relax i'm here looking for Stone they said he was in some accident" he replies. As AJ scoffs "accident my ass your going to have to try harder next time asshole" he says glaring at Sonny who rolled his eyes" whatever" he says walking away. Manolo nodded to Joe who followed Sonny"Hey AJ calm down man" Manolo spoke, "It was him i know it he wants me out of the way so he can take my son.**

 **When he literally has one of his own and another one on the way" AJ spat coldly making his parents come out into the hall. "What's all the shouting out here there are patients here" Alan said looking at his eldest son.**

 **Whose face was red "Nothing everything is fine" he says to his father as Ned patted him on his back. That is when they realizes Manolo was no longer there making them look at each other "can i see him" AJ asked.**

 **Alan shook his head"Sure i'm sure he would like that, i'm going to check on Curtis and Stella to see if his mom is here yet"he said walking away with Monica. Just as they left Ned pulled him aside "how sure are you that it was Corinthos"he asked. "Ned i am very sure they can't force me out of my sons life so killing me is the only other step. To getting me out the way it's not a coincidence that mysteriously my brakes fail i just had it checked earlier.**

 **After i brought Michael from the monster truck show"he replied, Ned's jaw clinched "okay go sit with Drew don't do anything let me handle this" he says walking away. Shaking his head trying to calm himself before going into the room.**

* * *

 **Sonny knocked on the door the opened it "Hey kid what's going on how are you"he says to Stone getting his attention. That is when Jagger and Karen turned around " I got this you can leave" Jagger says. As he turned around and looked at Sonny" Nah it's cool Jagger i want to talk to Sonny anyway can you give minute" Stone asked. "About what Mike" his older brother says, Stone scoffed "he's my friend Jagger and if you forgot i do live with him" he replies.**

 **"I took the liberty to cover your hospital bills" Sonny says, He didn't need you to do that i would have taking care of it" Jagger says. Sonny shrugs as Jagger glares at him Karen pulls him out "Jagger stop please this isn't the place or the time" she says. Shaking his head "you know real soon my brother isn't going to be your charity case" he says leaving the room with Karen.**

 **Both Stone and Sonny waited until they were out the room as Sonny looked out then turned around. "Sonny man you got disappear for a while because th...Stone said pausing, oh please don't stop on my account Mr. Cates" Manolo said. That is when Joe wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder"We have a problem Michael and it's one you won't be able to fix" he said.**

 **Putting his hand up "Mr. Tavares i don't know what's going on or what i did to get such disrespect" Sonny said. As he looked at Stone who looked like he saw a ghost calmly" Why did AJ attack you Michael" he asked, i don't know he is drunk and talking crazy" he replies. Shaking his head that he had the nerve to lie to his face "do i look like a stupid man Michael" Manolo asked.**

 **"No Mr. Tavares your not that's why you did business with me" Sonny answers as Stone's eyes widened and shook his head. Just then Joe grabbed him by his neck yanking him off his feet" what was the one rule i had for doing business with you speak since you want to be sarcastic" the older man said.**

 **The younger man was put back as he struggle to break free of Joe's hand that was around his neck. As he dropped Sonny on the floor "What happen Loca" Joe said with his Panamanian accent. While Sonny tried to breath " You said Just above all I am a family man no harm comes to my family ever that is a deal breaker" Sonny says. Manolo picked him up "exactly and just as Mr. Cates was going to tell you before we came in.**

 **To run because those kids that were in AJ's car was our kid my girls and Joe's daughter was in that car. And my Nena is hurting she's in surgery when my girls are hurt i hurt and most importantly my wife hurts. Now that you have broken the deal what do you think i should do" he asked. "I had nothing to do with that Manny i don't hurt woman or kids" Sonny insist, shush Michael i spoke to Andrew Quartermaine he told me his brakes didn't work.**

 **And AJ got his car detailed today so there was nothing wrong with his brakes now i am guessing. While the kids where running my errand and going to the arcade you paid someone to tamper with the breaks. Hoping to get rid of AJ Quartermaine because he shares a child with the mother of your son am i right shush don't speak. When i speak and don't bother lying it's all over your face and Mr. Cates faces.**

 **So take your punishment like a man i had high hopes for you but you were careless because your guy should have check that it was in fact AJ driving. Instead you got three teenagers paying the price for you negligence and my girls included so let's take a walk. No, no you don't have a choice now you can deal with me or you can deal with or the muscle Chuck DiSanto" he says.**

 **As Sonny looked on in shock "Wait look this wasn't my fault i told him to make sure AJ not some kids. It was at a night club he assumed it was AJ that isn't my fault" he continues to insist. "Well Michael it doesn't really matter because someone has to pay** **Joe tráelo contigo" Manolo said leaving. With Joe dragging Sonny along Stone shook his head "damn it" he cursed to himself.**

 **Just then Jagger rushed in "Where's Sonny Mike" he demanded with Karen behind him, he left why" Stone replied. "DID YOU KNOW" he said to the teenager, "Oh boy did i know what Jagger" he says. "That he mostly caused the accident going after AJ Quartermaine" Jagger says hotly. Shaking his head "Hell No Sonny wouldn't do that i mean he doesn't like AJ but to kill him come on man" Stone says.**

 **He knew this was going to bite them in the ass but Sonny insisted now this guy botched the job and got Manolo involved. Which isn't going to end well for any of them all because that bitch Carly insisted they get rid of him.**


End file.
